Union
by Nightwings11
Summary: Años en el futuro, en otro continente muy lejos de Equestria, un ejercito a tomado el control de varios reinos haciendo que varios pierdan la esperanza de que alguien pueda salvarlos. Pero Spike, usando otro nombre, junto a sus nuevos amigos luchara para traer la paz a todos esos reinos y evitar que un que un ser que fue sellado siglos atrás, regrese a ese mundo.
1. Capitulo 1: Mi razon de estar aqui

**UNION.**

**Capítulo 1: Recordando.**

La noche era oscura, el viento era agradable al tacto, todo se encontraba en calma en ese bosque en un lugar desconocido. En ese bosque, dentro de una cueva se encontraba un pequeño fuego que había calentado a seis figuras que se encontraban refugiados, durmiendo aun lado de sus armas en caso de que fueran atacados a la mitad de la noche. Pero no todos estaban dormidos.

En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba una figura, casi encapuchada y alargada de la cual solo se alcanzaba a distinguir el brillo verde de sus ojos, miraban a la luna mientras su enojo iba creciendo al recordar por todo lo que había pasado en su pasado.

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo cerrando los ojos para sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

Flashback.

En un palacio de cristal se encontraba un pequeño dragón solitario, Spike. Se encontraba totalmente furioso. 20 minutos atrás, su mejor amiga Twilight le pidió que fuera al bosque Everfree para recoger unas sustancias que le había pedido a Zecora el día anterior.

Spike ya no era él bebe dragón que solía ser en el pasado. Había crecido hasta estar al tamaño de un pony adulto mientras estuviera parado en sus patas traseras. Tuvo que ver a sus amigas, incluyendo al amor de su vida Rarity, casarse y empezar sus propias familias. Después de superar el dolor de ver a Rarity casarse con alguien que no fuera él y tener una hija, decidió empezar a salir con ponis de su edad pero todas lo rechazaron ya que tenían interés en otros. Con el permiso de Twilight, Spike visito varios nidos de dragones de los cuales fue rechazado ya que lo consideraban impuro por ser un dragón criado entre ponis y vivir entre ellos. Mientras crecía empezó a notar que varios ponis lo miraban de otra forma, como si ya no fuera bienvenido entre ello. Lo único que le quedaba eran sus mejores amigas, amigas que empezaros a darle menos importancia y se preocuparon más por sus propias familias.

Ese día fue el colmo, se fue solo por 20 minutos, no había planes importantes para ese día, iba a ser un día tranquilo en el cual Spike esperaba poder convencer a Twilight, a su esposo Flash y su hija Star Lyla, ya que su hijo mayor Spark Soul fue al Imperio de Cristal a buscar a su novia Gem Shine hija de Rarity, salir y divertirse los tres junto. Pero al llegar al palacio, lo encontró total mente solo con una nota que decía.

_"__Querido Spike_

_Hemos ido al Imperio de Cristal debido a que Spark nos mandó una carta diciéndonos que le pedirá matrimonio a Gem y nos pidió que estuviéramos hay para darle apoyo. Adentro encontraras una lista de cosas que tienes que hacer en nuestra ausencia._

_Twilight._

_P.S. No te comas todas las gemas mientras no estamos y mantén en orden constante la biblioteca."_

La lista era muy larga e incluían cosas que Spike odiaba hacer como reorganizar la biblioteca, ahora que la nueva biblioteca era mucho más grande. Pero lo que lo hacía enojar era el hecho de que Twilight lo hizo otra vez. No solo se fue a otra gran aventura con sus amigas, sino que fue a una reunión familiar para apoyar a uno de sus hijos en lo que sería uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, dejándolo una vez más aun lado como si no fuera importante.

El vio a Spark crecer, cuido de él, lo alimento, jugo con él y no era considerado su tío favorito, Shinin Armor, un poni que se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano tenía ese título.

Spike estaba harto. Harto de que miraran sobre él, de que fuera la última opción en todo, de que los demás no lo apreciaran tanto, que no fuera tan alto como él quisiera ser, que todas las yeguas lo rechazaran solo porque a la edad en la que las Cutie Mark Crusaders llegaron a tener la misma edad que tenían sus amigas cuando el llego a Ponyville todavía tenía la apariencia de un bebe dragón y solo había crecido unas pulgadas, pero sobre todo estaba harto de que no poder decirle a Twilight que él la ve como una hermana mayor ya que ella hacia algo que lo hace dar marcha atrás a esa idea y esperaba ese día poder decírselo. Pero solo una idea cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

"_No más._"

Fue a su habitación y tomo las pocas cosas que tenía en ella. Una habitación muy pequeña que tiene desde unos años atrás para que Twilight y Flash pudieran estar solos. Salio muy enojado del palacio y fue directo al bosque Everfree a un lugar en particular. Camino lleno de ira a una cueva en donde al llegar a ella solo dijo:

-Estoy harto. Me voy de Equestria y quiero que vengas con migo.-

De entre la oscuridad empezaron a aparecer unos ojos azules que miraban a Spike con sorpresa y miedo. Los ojos empezaron a moverse hasta estar cerca de la luz mostrando que era…

Fin del Flashback

-Spike.-

Al escuchar su nombre, se volteo enojado hacia quien lo llamo.

-Razor, te he dicho que ya no me llames así.-

El simulador no cambio su expresión y solo se acercó a él.

-Conozco esa expresión.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba aun lado de él. –¿Estabas recordando ese día, no es así?-

El dragon no respondio esa pregunta, se mantuvo serio y siguió viendo la luna.

-El próximo año se cumplirán 10 años desde que nos marchamos de Equestria. Diez años de estar viviendo en este infierno. Los Seguidores de Grogar son muy fuertes y nos buscan por tratar de liberar a los pueblos y reinos de este lado del mundo.-

-Agradécele a Celestia, si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo y no para sellarlo todos hubieran perdido la fe de que volvería y no estarían haciendo sufrir a todos los que viven aquí.-

Razor solo se dedicó a levantar la vista hacia la luna antes de volver a dirigirse a su viejo amigo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros liberaremos estos reinos de esos tiranos y salvaremos a todos los habitantes de estos continentes. Por ahora, es hora de dormir. Que descanses Greenflames.

El simulador solo se levantó y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba su cama improvisada aun lado de una lanza. Spike, no, Greenflames giro a su cabeza para ver a sus "amigos" dentro de la cueva. Ellos eran una pony de tierra de pelaje azul celeste y crin azul marino, arreglada en una cola de caballo, que dormía a un lado de un látigo llamada Summer Season. A un lado de ella estaba Razor Lighting junto a su ya mencionada lanza. A un lado se encontraba un grifo de plumas café oscuro y la parte de su cabeza era blanca, a su lado estaban unos sables y su nombre era Feather Cut. Después estaba una cebra macho junto a un bastón que respondía al nombre de Zercok. Y por ultimo estaba una criatura grande, mitad poni, mitad dragón, un kirin de escamas y melena rojas con amarillo con el nombre de Hokage que dormía cerca de unas guadañas.

Greenflames volvió su vista hacia fuera, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca. Levanto su garra hasta que esta agarrara la empuñadura de una de sus dos espadas que estaban enfundadas en su espalda. Pensando en todo el dolor que había visto en todos los ponis, grifos, dragones, ciervos, kirines y cualquier otra criatura que ha visto. Un dolor que ha sido causado por los Seguidores de Grogar y que durante sus viajes ha visto en todos esos rostros pidiendo por una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Los ponis eran vulgarmente apodados "Los olvidados de Celestia" ya que 500 años atrás, ellos pedían por que volviera y los salvara de ese sufrimiento, pero eso nunca paso. Muchos reyes y gobernantes habían caído y esos reinos fueron tomados por los Seguidores de Grogar acabando la vida con aquellos que se opusieran. Su principal objetivo era esperar el momento en el que el sello se debilitaría, así el volvería y gobernaría todos los reinos que estuvieran a su alcance usando la magia negra y el poder de la oscuridad.

Pero aún quedaba esperanza, Greenflames y sus amigos empezaron a luchar. Incapaces de soportar tanta injusticia, trayendo esperanza a todos y empezando que muchos se levantaran en armas y lucharan contra los Seguidores. El problema era que se encontraban en contra del reloj. En unos meses Grogar seria libre y nadie podría impedirlo. Pero a Greenflames y a los demás no les importaba, ellos lucharían aunque tuvieran que luchar ellos solos contra todo un ejército.

Decidido, miro por última vez el cielo antes de irse a dormir, dedicando unas últimas palabras:

-Estamos listos.-


	2. Capitulo 2: Una leccion de Historia

Capítulo 2: Una lección de historia.

_Hace mucho tiempo, 500 años después de que la Princesa del Día desterrara a su hermana a la luna, en un reino muy lejano al de ellas existió un malvado ser que controlaba la magia negra y la oscuridad con tanta facilidad. Esa criatura causaba terror a todos los habitantes de todos los reinos que estuvieran a su paso usando a su ejército de cabras, que a la vez estaba hecho de ponis, grifos, dragones y cualquier otra criatura que estuviera influenciada por el mal. El nombre de ese ser, era Grogar._

_Todos le temían y se veían incapaces de oponerse ante él ya que todo aquel que lo intentara lo pagaba con la muerte. Por muchos años, ellos sufrieron por los males que él y su ejército causaban en esos reinos, los gobernantes de los reinos que aún no eran conquistados temían porque un día el fuera a su reino para conquistarlo y no podrían hacer nada para detenerlo. Todos pedían por un milagro, alguien que pudiera detenerlo y que lo derrotara, y un día, ese milagro ocurrió._

_La Princesa del Día lucho contra Grogar con todas sus fuerzas, peleando en un lugar distante donde ella sabría que su ejército no podría auxiliarlo y que solo serían ellos dos en un combate hasta el final. Pero él la supero por mucho, cada hechizo que ella conocía, cada plan que ella pensaba, cada vez que creía tener un elemento a su favor él lo deshacía como si no fuera nada. Al final, ella reunió toda su energía para tenderle una trampa y poder sellarlo en ese lugar donde nadie lo encontraría para liberarlo, esperando que nunca se liberara de ese hechizo._

_Después de eso, su ejército de cabras se disolvió, y fueron tratados como animales por los habitantes de todos esos reinos. La Princesa volvió a su reino, con su orgullo roto pero a la vez pensando que todo termino y que los ponis de esos reinos vivirían sus vidas tranquilas. Pensando que Grogar jamás volvería…_

* * *

><p>-Y que la paz prevalecería en esos reinos.- Después de terminar de leer, Razor levanto la vista observando a Spike que se encontraba con un rostro sin emociones. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que se fueron de Equestria y Spike había cambiado mucho. Casi no hablaba, ya no era tan alegre como lo era en el pasado y se había vuelto algo frio cuando se trataba de tratar con otros.<p>

-Entonces Celestia, creyendo que arreglo todo, se olvidó de los que se unieron al ejército de esa cabra. Y para colmo, su número de seguidores fue haciéndose más grande con cada año al punto de ocupar todos los reinos que se encontraban aquí. ¿Por qué se olvidó de los ponis, grifos, dragones, minotauros y siervos que se unieron al ejercito de esa tonta cabra? Si ella no…-

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Spike.- Dijo Razor de manera cortante.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Greenflames!- Grito golpeando la mesa con tal fuerza. Razor solo se quedó ahí, con una mirada seria como diciendo "¿en serio?".

-Spike, en primer lugar han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste, dudo que sigan buscándote con tanta fuerza; en segundo lugar ya no estamos en Equestria, nos fuimos antes de que, de seguro, empezaran a buscarte por todo el reino; y en tercer lugar no veo la importancia de cambiarte el nombre en un reino donde nadie te conoce-

Spike solo se quedó escuchando todo lo que su mejor amigo le tenía que decir, para que después su expresión cambiara a una que sorprendió a Razor. Una expresión de dolor.

-No es por eso amigo- lo dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza a otro lado. –La razón por la que quiero cambiar mi nombre es porque quiero olvidar ese pasado. Antes de que intentaras secuestrarme para llevarme ante tu reina…-

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. ¿Y dices que quieres olvidar el pasado?- Hablo sintiéndose culpable por su error del pasado, antes de conocer el valor de la amistad.

-Siempre me quedaba abandonado en una aburrida biblioteca ¡Tal y como en la que estamos ahora!- Razor abrió los ojos como platos volteando a ver a la bibliotecaria, esperando que no haya escuchado eso. Ella era un poni pegaso de edad avanzada, de color café y crin canosa. Para su suerte ella era tan vieja que se había quedado dormida, ni siquiera los gritos de Spike la habían despertado.

-Siendo pequeño, me dejaban solo mientras ellas iban a salvar a Equestria, eso lo soporte, después ellas empezaron a encontrar a sus ponis especiales y se casaban con ellos. Me dolió mucho ver a Rarity casarse con otro, pero lo soporte porque yo quería verla feliz aunque fuera en los cascos de otro.-

El simulador empezó a recordar el día en el que, disfrazado como pegaso, tuvo que consolar a Spike. El paso por algo parecido con Scootaloo, estuvo en una relación con ella pero al ver que no crecía mucho, ya que los simuladores pueden vivir hasta 200 años y tardan mucho en llegar a la edad adulta, cuando las burlas hacia ella por el aspecto de su novio empezaron a hacerse más fuertes, decidió terminar con él para poder estar con alguien que tuviera la misma edad que ella o que fuera mayor. Razor estuvo de acuerdo en que su relación terminara ya que nunca le dijo que él era un simulador, ya que si se lo decía ella podría despreciarlo y sentir que todo fue una mentira cuando lo que sentía por ella era amor de verdad, y a la vez podría alarmar a toda Equestria. Y podría ponerse en peligro de que las princesas lo encarcelaran y podrían ver a Spike como un traidor por haberlo mantenido en secreto por muchos años.

-Con el paso de los años, pensé que quizás debía salir con otros ponis pero todas me rechazaron. Sweetie Belle dijo que no buscaba romance y que no estaba interesada en tener novio y a la semana siguiente, estaba saliendo con otro potro, todo lo que me dijo fue una mentira para no salir con migo solo porque soy un dragón. También pensé que tal vez me iría mejor con los dragones. Pero esos brutos… ¡NO ME VEIAN COMO UNO DE LOS SUYOS POR VIVIR CON PONIS!-

Después de retomar el aire que perdió por el grito, continúo con su relato. -Pensé que sería feliz entre los ponis, creí que sería valorado entre ellos. Pero me equivoque. El día en el que me fui de Equestria, fue el día en el que deje de creer en la magia de la amistad y en la estupidez del amor. Con que tú fueras mi único amigo era más que suficiente.- El dragón cambio su semblante a uno de odio por recordar todo ese dolor por el que paso.

Razor se quedó pensativo unos segundos sobre todo lo que había pasado durante esos años hasta que decidió hablar –¿No crees que nos estamos saliendo del tema? Vinimos a esta biblioteca para saber que estaba pasando aquí, no para recordar porque nos fuimos de Equestria.-

-Bien- Spike junto sus garras pensando bien lo que debía decir. –Entonces todos estos "Seguidores" están haciendo de las suyas en lo que su amo regresa. Si Celestia no hubiera olvidado a esos idiotas, no estaríamos sufriendo este infierno.-

Spike levanto la vista hacia el techo cruzándose de brazos. –Todo lo que quería era un lugar tranquilo donde vivir sin tener que sentir como un esclavo, ¿Y que es lo que consigo? Meterme en un infierno.-

-¡Oye! Estaríamos más tranquilos si tu no hubieras matado a esos seguidores- Razor lo miro con enojo recordando lo que había pasado hace unos dias.

* * *

><p>Razor y Spike estuvieron viajando durante 5 años. Vieron lugares maravillosos y quedaron fascinados con todo lo que observaron durante su viaje, pero eran lugares que no habían sido tocados por los Seguidores de Grogar. Cuando vieron esos países vieron con sus propios ojos el horror que ellos causaban. Muertos por doquier, hospitales llenos por enfermos y heridos que apenas podían tratar. Durante mucho tiempo, los dos vieron como todos eran tratados de una forma horrible, y el enojo de Spike se hacía cada vez más grande. Y un día, todo ese enojo llego a su límite y aprendió una lección muy importante…<p>

Equestria vive en una burbuja color rosa y con corazones en todas partes, mientras en estos reinos los campos están manchados de sangre y los cuerpos yacen regados por doquier.

Ese día ellos estaban caminando, tratando de no llamar la atención, cuando pasaron por un callejón donde un pegaso y un grifo estaban quitándole a un potrillo lo poco que tenía. Al ver que no traía nada, el grifo le dio un puñetazo en su estómago, haciendo que el pequeño potrillo escupiera sangre. Greenflames, al ver eso, enfureció y se lanzó al ataque hacia ellos dándole un puñetazo en la cara al grifo para después lanzarse hacia el pegaso.

Cuando el grifo empezaba a recuperarse, sintió que alguien caía sobre él y al abrir los ojos, vio una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida. Razor empezó a drenar sus emociones dejándolo débil para después volver su vista hacia Spike, pero quedo horrorizado con lo que vio.

El dragón había mordido el cuello del poni, la sangre corría por gran parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. El poni apenas se movía indicando que estaba muriendo y cuando dejo de moverse Spike lo soltó revelando un hocico cubierto de sangre.

Razor estaba tan distraído que se olvidó del grifo, pero Spike lo vio y tomo la espada que portaba el poni y corrió hacia donde su amigo estaba. El grifo aprovecho la distracción de Razor para llevar su garra a su cintura y sacar un arma que en el pasado les era muy extraña, ya que esta era como un cañón muy pequeño con un gatillo, pero era capaz de causar la muerte si se le daba en el lugar correcto.

Una pistola.

Spike llego a tiempo para poner su garra izquierda entre la bala y Razor, sus escamas eran muy duras por lo que la bala no lo atravesó pero si le causo un pequeño dolor, para después enterrar la espada en medio de su cabeza, dándole una muerte instantánea.

Cuando todo se calmó, el pequeño potro salió corriendo del lugar asustado. Spike y Razor no perdieron tiempo y se fueron del lugar lo más rápido antes de que llegaran refuerzos. Para su suerte, nunca supieron quien mato a esos dos soldados, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos era que esos dos, habían sido de un muy alto rango y de los mejores que ese ejército había tenido y habían sido asesinados.

Cuando todo se calmó, los dos salieron de su escondite para investigar que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Antes no querían saber que pasaba, lo único que querían era atravesar ese país e ir a otro más tranquilo. Razor miraba a Spike con duda, él se encontraba sintiéndose culpable ya que nunca había matado pero cuando vio lo que le hacían a ese niño, no podía ignorarlo. Parte de él se preguntaba si hizo lo correcto cuando sintió que algo golpeo su pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo vio que era solo una pelota, la tomo para ver de quien era y devolvérsela mientras un grupo de niños de diferentes especies corrían hacia el pidiéndole la pelota.

Spike arrojo la pelota y todos corrieron detrás de ella, todos menos uno, al verlo vio que era el mismo potro que estaba en ese callejón. Ese niño se acercó a Spike lentamente hacia el para luego hacer algo que el dragón no esperaba. Spike estaba siendo abrazado por el niño, Razor miraba con alegría la escena mientras la cara de Spike cambiaba de enojo a confusión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido un abrazo. Cuando el niño se separó de el, le dijo unas palabras que ablandaron el corazón de Spike. –Muchas gracias por salvarme, señor.- para después irse corriendo a jugar con sus amigos dejando a Spike con una cara de sorpresa, la cual el simulador pudo jurar ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del dragón.

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Le pregunto el simulador a su amigo.<p>

-Bueno… Una pequeña parte de mí, quisiera ignorar todo y solo seguir con nuestro camino.-

-¿Perooo…?- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La mayor parte de mi quiere pelear, y salvarlos de esos malditos infelices.-

-¡Esta decidido, pelearemos contra esos idiotas!-

-¿Pelearemos?-

-¿En serio Spi… Greenflames? ¿Crees que a mí me gustaba ver como ellos maltrataban a otros enfrente de mí?-

-Entonces pelearemos contra ellos.- Greenflames lo dijo con un tono muy calmado, pero por dentro estaba decidido a detener todas esas injusticias.

En ese momento la motivación del simulador murieron al recordar un pequeño detalle. –Espera, aunque tú seas un dragón y yo un simulador que puede drenar sus emociones, solo somos dos.-

-¡No necesitamos a nadie más!- Le dijo de manera cortante. –Tu y yo podemos encargarnos de ellos sin problemas.

-Green, necesitamos ser más.- Al ver a su amigo, noto que su expresión volvía a estar llena de ira. –Sabes algo, yo no creo que la magia de la amistad este muerta dentro de ti. Pienso que aun debes de considerarla algo importante.-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- le dijo de una manera directa, sin emoción.

-Sigues estando a mi lado- la mirada de Greenflames se suavizo. –Si no creyeras en la amistad, no estarías con migo, o no hubieras salvado a ese pequeño.- Esta respuesta hizo que bajara la cabeza reflexionando en todo eso. –El negar eso es como negar el pasado, negar todo lo que ellas te enseñaron, negar que fuiste tú quien me enseño la magia de la amistad haciéndome cambiar y darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal y fue la magia de la amistad la que te hizo darme otra oportunidad después del daños tanto físico como emocional que te cause.-

Greenflames solo se quedó sentado reflexionando todo eso para después razonarlo y ver que su amigo tenía razón. Aunque sus amigas se olvidaron de él, el no olvido lo que aprendió sobre la magia de la amistad. Algo muy cursi, pero si quería ganar esta guerra tenía que confiar en otros.

-Tal vez si es buena idea el ver si podemos tener otros integrantes, pero no pienso hacerme amigos de ellos.-

Para Razor eso era un avance, después de todo el tiempo que Greenflames ha vivido en el odio y el rencor.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos.- Dijo Razor para ponerse de pie junto con Greenflames- Lo mejor será conseguir armas con las que podamos luchar contra ellos. Tenemos buenas habilidades con mi magia y tu fuego, pero un apoyo extra no nos caería nada mal.

Greenflames solo asintió con la cabeza para después empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, esta dio un pequeño rechinido, haciendo que la bibliotecaria despertara de golpe como si algo hubiera explotado con gran fuerza justo enfrente de ella. La poni busco el origen de ruido y al verlos llevo su pesuña a sus labios para silenciarlos. –Shhhh.-

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar y fue en ese momento que Razor le dijo a Greenflames. -¿En serio?

* * *

><p><strong>Y al fin esta acabado el capitulo dos, antes daré unos avisos:<strong>

**El primero es que hice este retroceso para explicar mejor la situación en la que estaban metidos y mostrar desde cuando empezó la amistad de Razor y Spike.**

**El siguiente punto es que algunos capítulos si van a estar algo fuertes por lo que cambiare la "K" por una "T".**

**El tercer punto es que les agradezco sus comentarios, este es mi primer fic y me alegra que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, para los que lo leyeron de seguro se están preguntando si Spike volverá a Equestria. La respuesta es no, o por lo menos por el momento, eso se ira viendo con el transcurso de esta historia.**

**Los personajes que elegí fueron por decisión mía y los hijos de Flash y Twilight y la hija de Rarity son oc míos que quizás volveré a usar en algún futuro.**

**También hare lo posible por que sea semana, dependiendo de la situación de mi vida.**

**Por ultimo, agradezco a Fazen77 por sus consejos, y también siendo su fic actual uno de los que me motivo a escribir, entre muchos otros famosos y favoritos tanto de la fanfiction como de la fimfiction.**

**Espero sus comentarios, las criticas son bienvenidas eso me hace mejorar**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sonrisas

Capítulo 3: Sonrisas.

En una calle de la gran ciudad de Longon, una pequeña niña grifo lloraba con todas sus fuerza mientras los demás pasaban a su alrededor ignorándola por completo. Ella sentía que nadie le haría caso ni que nadie la ayudaría con su problema, haciendo que se sintiera totalmente sola.

-Hola.- Dijo alguien a un lado de ella y al darse la vuelta vio a una poni de color azul con una gran sonrisa. -¿Te ocurre algo pequeña?-

La niña al verla empezó a sentir una gran calma en su interior. Se secó las lágrimas que habían estado corriendo por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo y empezó a hablar. –Hola señorita, lo que pasa es que yo estaba con mi mama y mientras caminábamos la calle empezó a llenarse de gente y me separe de mi mama.- La pequeña estaba una vez más al borde de las lágrimas al recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero empezó calmarse cuando sintió un casco sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquila pequeña- Le dijo la poni. –Yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu madre.-

Después de decir eso, los ojos de la grifo se empezaron a llenar de esperanza mientras sus labios cambiaban de verse triste hasta formar una enorme sonrisa. –¿Lo dice enserio?- pregunto ilusionada obteniendo una afirmación de la poni. –¡Muchísimas gracias señorita! No sabe lo mucho que me alegra que haya alguien que me ayude.-

-No es nada.- Respondió mientras le ofrecía su casco para que lo tomara y se fueran juntas a buscar a su mama.- Me gusta ayudar a los demás no importa que tan grande o pequeño sea su problema.-

-Usted es muy buena señorita.- respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa. -¿Puedo saber cómo se llama?-

La poni le devolvió la sonrisa y con una voz muy tranquila respondió la pregunta de la pequeña. –Mi nombre es Summer Season, pero solo llámame Summer.-

Y después de decir eso ambas se fueron tranquilas y sonriendo buscando a la madre de la niña.

* * *

><p>En un pequeño bar, un grupo de chicas estaban teniendo una pequeña reunión. No sonaba muy alegre ya que el tema del que estaban hablando era…<p>

-En serio, en estos días es difícil encontrar a alguien que no se acobarde por culpa de esos seguidores o que se unan a ellos.- Dijo una dragona algo molesta.

-Te entiendo bien, siempre hablan de ser lo suficientemente macho.- Respondió una kirin algo seria. –Siempre se la pasan hablando de lo fuertes o valientes pero en el momento de probar eso, se acobardan. Solo son unos idiotas.-

-No lo sé Windy- le contesto una minotauro que estaba a su lado. –Quiero decir, si, ellos no deberían alardear de esas cosas en una situación como esta, pero también tienen que tomar en cuenta que solo son uno contra un grupo de brabucones que se creen los dueños del mundo. ¿Tú que dices Flow…?- Giro su cabeza para ver a su amiga poni, pero a verla noto que tenía su mirada en una cebra macho que la miraba de forma picara. La minotauro entendió lo que ocurría, y de forma juguetona empezó a susurrarle. -¿Si tanto te gusta porque no vas a hablarle? Después de todo es muy guapo.- Las demás escucharon eso al ver su aspecto empezaron a animar a su amiga para que fuera, pero antes de que ella se pusiera de pie la cebra ya estaba caminando hacia ella.

Cuando llego a la mesa, usando una voz seductora empezó a hablarle a la poni. –Hola preciosa, me estaba preguntando si no quisieras dejar a tus bellas amigas por un momento y acompañarme con unos tragos.- Esto causo que las demás soltaran leves risas de las demás.

-Me gustaría.- Le respondió con algo de timidez. –Pero Estoy aquí con mis amigas y no quisiera dejarlas solas en este momento.- Al decir esto las demás estaban a punto de protestar pero fueron interrumpidos por la cebra.

-Qué tal si tus amigas se unen a nosotros dos, eso aumentaría la diversión.-Dijo esto de una forma picara lo que causo que las demás se molestara.

-¿Qué te has creído que somos?- Contesto la dragona enfurecida. –Nosotras no somos…-

-O no, no, no, no. Yo no pienso que ustedes sean así. Un grupo de chicas finas en necesidad de un macho que pueda hacerlas pasar una noche inolvidable. Y yo soy eso que buscan-

La dragona estuvo a punto de lanzarle fuego pero fue detenida por la minotauro. –Escucha. ¿Tú crees ser bastante bueno para nosotras cuatro?- La cebra solo asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, entonces ágamos un trato.- Los demás la miraron algo sorprendidos. –Dentro de unos segundos, entraran unos Seguidores de Grogar a este bar. Son solo un grupo de diez brabucones que se burlan de los que vienen a este bar y les quitan sus cosas. Si tú derrotas a los diez, las cuatro pasaremos la noche contigo.- Dijo eso último de una forma seductora. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella para hablar sobre su idea.

-¿Te volviste loca?- Le susurro la dragona.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- Le siguió la poni.

-¿Por qué le dices eso?- Le pregunto la kirin.

-Amigas, tranquilas- Les respondió la minotauro. –Le dije eso para que se fuera y no nos molestara. Como si él fuera a…-

-Acepto.-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas de que aceptara el trato. Al verlo, observaron que tenía una sonrisa muy confiada lo que les hacía preguntarse el cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y sonreír al hacer un trato como ese.

Las cuatro estaban a punto de protestar, pero en ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe y por esta entraron un pegaso, un alicornio, tres minotauros, dos grifos, un dragón, un kirin y un burro. Lo que los diez tenían en común eran sus uniformes grises con el símbolo de lo que parecía ser la cabeza, de frente, de una cabra, totalmente oscura, con unos ojos rojos que expresaban ira. Y lo que intimidada a todos los que estaban en el bar eran las armas que ellos poseían.

Los diez se dirigieron hacia la barra, dos grifos que estaban sentados en ese lugar se retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron de esos lugares que habían ocupado para evitar problemas. El pegaso dirigió su mirada al dragón que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra. –Danos lo de siempre, y que sea rápido.- El dragón, al hoy eso empezó a tomar vasos y tarros, poniéndolos enfrente de ellos empezando a preparar sus bebidas, sintiendo un gran miedo de lo que podría pasarle si llegaba a equivocarse ya que ellos tenían una gran fama como matones sin corazón.

Mientras eso pasaba, uno de los grifos volteo a ver quiénes se encontraban en el lugar pero su mirada se detuvo al ver a las cuatro amigas. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió hacia esa mesa.

-Vaya, ustedes son muy hermosas. Cada día son más sexys.- Las cuatro solo se quedaron quietas sin decir nada mientras los ojos del grifo recorrían los cuerpos de cada una hasta detenerse en la poni. –Hoy tengo ganas de divertirme un poco, así que tu vienes con migo olvidada.- Dijo esto tomándola del brazo y tirando con fuerza para que se fuera con él aunque ella no quisiera. Pero fue detenido por la cebra.

-Oye, a una dama no se le habla de esa forma y mucho menos tratarla así.- Al escuchar eso el grifo la soltó para voltearse hacia él y observarlo.

-Lárgate si no quieres morir.- Le advirtió, pero antes de intentar tomarla a la poni otra vez, la cebra se puso en frente de él. Eso acabo con su paciencia y decidió darle un puñetazo muy veloz pero con una gran fuerza el cual fallo, ya que la cebra se movió de forma rápida y después de esquivarlo el asesto tres golpes en el grifo causando que este callera inconsciente de espaldas.

Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio. Nadie podía creer lo que habían visto. La cebra no solo esquivo un golpe difícil de ver, sino que además dio tres golpes más rápidos que los del grifo. Esto causo el enojo de los otros nueve seguidores que se pusieron de pie dispuesto a atacarlo.

Al ver esto, lo único que hizo fue ir caminando hacia la mesa en la que había estado anteriormente para sacar un bastón. Después los miro con determinación para decir unas palabras que hizo enojar aún más a los seguidores que quedaban.

-Estoy listo.-

Al decir esto, el pegaso y el kirin se arrojaron hacia el con cuchillos preparados parados. Estos fueron esquivados al mismo tiempo que el kirin recibía un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo inconsciente. El pegaso no pudo ver bien lo que paso, ya que al girar su cabeza lo último que pudo ver fue un bastón dirigiéndose hacia el a toda velocidad noqueándolo en el instante.

El burro dio un salto para envestir a la cebra con todas sus fuerzas, pero él lo esquivo girando hacia un lado y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que callera al suelo y así ir corriendo hacia el minotauro que apenas pudo ponerse en posición de combate para ser noqueado con un solo golpe.

El grifo, el dragón y los dos minotauros decidieron no arriesgarse y cada uno tomo sus armas de fuego, pero antes de que pudieran disparar dos de ellos recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus garras haciendo que las soltaran. Después de desarmarlos, la cebra puso una de las puntas de su bastón en el piso usándolo como apoyo para dar una patada alta en la cabeza del dragón que cayo inconsciente. En ese momento noto que el alicornio estaba empezando a cargar un hechizo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechando que seguía en el aire giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha haciendo que su bastón se acercara a su cuerpo para después dar un fuerte golpe con el justo en la frente del alicornio haciendo que lanzara un potente rayo hacia el techo causando un agujero mientras caía de espaldas sin señas de estar consiente.

Los dos minotauros se recuperaron de su desarme sorpresa y decidieron golpearlo pero fueron noqueados inmediatamente por la cebra, usando una de sus cabezas como apoyo para dar un gran salto y caer sobre el grifo antes de que disparara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que habían visto. Todos estaban tan asombrados de que una sola cebra macho, usando solo un bastón como arma, haya sido capaz de vencer a diez Seguidores de Grogar de los más desalmados sin ningún problema.

Al recuperarse de haber dado ese salto, se dirigió a su mesa, tomo sus cosas para caminar hacia donde se encontraban las cuatro amigas que estaban mirándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Al llegar a la mesa, mostro una gran sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Saben, a unas calles de aquí hay un buen hotel donde estoy muy seguro que pasaremos una gran noche.- dijo esto sin dejar de sonreír.

Las cuatro mantenían la misma expresión sin decir nada y la primera en hablar fue la dragona. –Yo voy primero.-

-Yo quiero estar arriba.- Dijo la poni antes de que alguien dijera algo más.

-Tranquilas señoritas. ¿Qué les parece si una vez que estemos haya hablamos sobre esto.- Las cuatro asintieron para después ponerse de pie e ir lo más cerca que podían de la cebra.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas, "guapo"?- Pregunto la minotauro pestañeando al final de la pregunta lo que hizo que el girara su cabeza hacia ella y respondiera su pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Zercok.- Respondió mientras los cinco salían por la puerta hacia la calle, rumbo al hotel del cual Zercok les hablo.

* * *

><p>-Por favor, es todo lo que tengo.- Dijo muy angustiada una joven poni que se aferraba a la ropa del grifo que le había quitado el poco dinero que había conseguido. Ella era pobre y había pasado todo el día trabajando para poder conseguir ese dinero para poder comer algo esa noche.<p>

-Es muy poco, no debería llorar solo por unas cuantas monedas, jajajaja- El grifo soltó una fuerte carcajada. Era de edad avanzada con plumas y pelaje gris, pero lo que lo distinguía era su uniforme gris con el símbolo de los Seguidores de Grogar. Este uniforme era un poco diferente a cualquier otro indicando que era alguien de mayor rango.

El Grifo estaba a punto de marcharse con una gran sonrisa que expresaba arrogancia por todo su pico, pero fue detenido por un aura roja que sostenía su cola.

-Si aprecias tu vida regresa ese dinero a esa poni.- El grifo se dio la media vuelta viendo con enojo a quien lo había detenido. A unos metros de él vio a una criatura muy extraña que había visto muy seguido entre sus tropas, pocas veces como civiles y rara vez luchando contra ellos.

Se trataba de un kirin de color rojo con melena de color amarilla. Sus garras eran tan afiladas como las navajas y con escamas lo bastante duras como el acero. En su cabeza se encontraban dos cuernos largos que se extendían hacia atrás, con unas cuantas ramificaciones. Sus ojos eran tan amarillos como el sol, tanto que al verlos se podía sentir una gran calma en el interior de quien los viera, pero en ese momento lo único que brotaba de ellos era enojo por lo que vio hace unos segundos.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de una bestia como tú, y hoy no estoy de humor como para manchar mi uniforme de sangre de un fenómeno.- Al darse la media vuelta fue segado por un flash y al recuperar la vista, a tan solo un metro de distancia se encontraba el kirin con la misma expresión que se encontraba antes.

-Esta es tu última advertencia, si no le regresas su dinero te hare saber lo que sienten los pollos rostizados.- Amenazo el kirin, sin dudar. No iba a dejar que ese grifo se saliera con la suya.

Antes de darse cuenta un puño ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su nariz por lo que apenas pudo esquivar el golpe.

-Eso fue rápido.- Dijo el grifo. –Pero déjame decirte que yo he matado a muchos como tú. Así que espero que hayas disfrutado de tu vida…-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que de pronto hubo un flash en donde se encontraba el kirin y al siguiente segundo, se encontraba parado con una garra expendida golpeado al grifo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

El kirin levito con su magia el dinero que le había robado a la poni. Después de hacer esto lo levito hacia ella para que lo tomara entre los cascos. La poni contemplo la bolsa de monedas que le habían quitado hace unos momentos y cuando levanto la vista para ver al kirin vio que este soplo fuego a una de sus garras y de esa llama se materializo una pequeña bolsa de dinero que hizo levitar hacia la poni.

-No es mucho, pero supongo que con esto podrá comer mejor. Lo necesita más que yo.- Los ojos de la poni se humedecieron ante tal gesto de generosidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el kirin la interrumpió. –No es necesario que me lo agradezca, solo úselo bien.-

El kirin empezó a caminar en una dirección distinta a la que iba la poni pero fue detenido por ella. –Al menos puedo saber tu nombre.- Después de decir esto, el kirin se volteo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esto causo que ella también sonriera.

-Mi nombre es Hokage.-

Al decir esto, se giró y retomo su marcha tratando de alejarse para que la poni no lo viera en ese estado. –Eso era todo mi dinero.- Dijo esto en voz baja mientras llevaba una de sus garras a su estómago. Había ahorrado ese dinero para comer esa noche, pero tampoco podía dejar que alguien más joven que el pasara hambre. Y no lo decía por el hecho de que él tenía más de 200 años, sino porque ella apenas era una adolescente en crecimiento.

* * *

><p>A una calle de una plaza un pequeño kirin salía de una biblioteca llevando unos libros consigo. Pero fue detenido por un grupo de niños de diferentes especies que al parecer lo habían estado esperando.<p>

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Pregunto sarcásticamente uno de ellos. –Pero si es nuestro fenómeno favorito. Supongo que ya conoces la rutina, así que danos el dinero rápido si no quieres que te golpeemos.-

-Por favor, déjenme en paz.- Contesto el kirin.- No traigo nada de dinero, y si mi mama…-

-Ooooh. Él bebe va a llorar.- Dijo un dragón a los demás. –Yo no le creo nada. Lo mejor será que le quitemos el dinero a la fuerza.-

-¡Siii!- Exclamaron todos con sonrisas malvadas.

El kirin estaba aterrado, eran seis contra uno y él no era muy valiente. El dragón había levantado su garra para dar el primer golpe pero fue detenido por otra garra. La garra de un grifo.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Pregunto algo enojado por lo que vio. -¿No les da vergüenza? ¿Abusar de alguien indefenso?-

-¿A usted que le importa?- Contesto el dragón tratando de zafarse del agarre del grifo, pero este se intensifico al punto de sentir que le apretaba el brazo.

-Mejor váyanse antes de que lo lamenten.- Dijo con enojo, haciendo que los demás empezaran a sentir miedo. Después de soltar el brazo del dragón, los seis se fueron corriendo lo más lejos que podían.

Cuando el grifo vio que se habían alejado lo suficiente, giro su cabeza hasta ver al pequeño kirin que estaba recogiendo sus libros del suelo que había dejado caer por el miedo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el grifo al kirin.

-Sí, lo estoy.- Respondió el pequeño kirin con algo de tristeza. –Muchas gracias por la ayuda señor, usted fue muy valiente.-

-De nada. Pero no deberías dejar que ellos te intimidaran tan fácilmente.-

-¿No?-

-No. Tu eres un kirin.- Le dijo el grifo con una voz alegre. –Puedes hacer magia y escupir fuego. Tú eres mucho mejor que ese dragón.-

-Ellos saben que mi magia no es buena y no puedo hacer una llama muy fuerte. Y no soy tan fuerte como ese dragón.-

El grifo inclino la cabeza hasta ver al pequeño kirin directo a los ojos. –La verdadera fuerza no está en los músculos….- Levanto una de sus garras hasta ponerla enfrente del pecho del niño, señalando su pecho. –…Si no aquí adentro. Y puedo ver que tienes una gran fuerza, solo tienes que aprender a dejarla salir.-

Al oír esto, el niño empezó a sonreír, mirando al grifo a los ojos.

-Sabes niño.- Continuo el grifo.- No quisiera que esos niños te emboscaran en el camino a tu casa. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?-

Al decir eso, el pequeño kirin sonrió más de lo que había sonreído antes. -¿En serio?- Pregunto obteniendo un cabeceo del grifo. –Muchas gracias. Me siento más seguro estando con usted, señor…-

-Feather Cut. Solo no dejes de sonreír. Cuando uno sonríe, las cosas salen mejor.- Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta a ese comentario, fue una gran sonrisa de parte del niño, para así empezar a caminar hacia la casa del pequeño kirin.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro llegaron a la plaza por diferentes calles, pero con destinos diferentes.<p>

-Por favor, no me lastimen. Solo estoy buscando a mi hija.- Dijo una grifo con varios moretones en la cara a dos Seguidores de Grogar.

-¡Summer!- Grito la pequeña grifo. -¡Es mi mama! Por favor tienes que ayudar…-

-¡Espera aquí!- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia los Seguidores que seguían golpeando sin piedad a la grifo.

Sin saber qué fue lo que lo golpeo, uno de ellos fue golpeado el rostro cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Mientras su compañero recibió una fuerte coz en el pecho rompiéndole varias costillas.

Cuando la grifo empezó a levantar la vista para ver a su heroína, escucho a alguien llamarla. -¡Mama!- Al darse la vuelta, vio a su hija corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, por lo que empezó a extender los brazos para darle un abrazo a su pequeña.

Summer estaba conmovida por el encuentro que no noto a un pegaso en el techo de una casa hablando por su comunicador. –Señor, Creo que le interesara oír esto.-

Todos habían empezado a reunirse en la plaza ante tal conmovedora escena. Hasta que un kirin llamo la atención de la poni.

-Eso fue muy valiente- Dijo Hokage.

-Y tus movimientos fueron muy rápidos y precisos. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear asi?- Pregunto Zercok, acompañado de las cuatro chicas.

-No fue nada- Respondió Summer. -Fue algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo.-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más. Dos docenas de Seguidores de Grogar llegaron a una plaza, y del techo bajo un pegaso con una diabólica sonrisa. Los veinticinco, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban la poni, el kirin, el grifo y la cebra. Ellos al notar esto, se alejaron de quienes habían acompañado hasta quedar acorralados en una pared.

Los seguidores llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos con armas de fuego preparadas para disparar a cualquier intento de ataque. Y de ellos surgió un unicornio de edad mediana con una mirada dura y fría. Este les hablo de una forma aún más fría.

-Ustedes se han atrevido a atacar a mis hombres como si fueran héroes.- Se detuvo haciendo una pausa dramática para después continuar. –Dejenme decirles algo. Los héroes no existen. Lo que hoy hicieron, en mi opinión, es pena de muerte.-

Hokage lo miro con enojo. –Eso no es cierto. Eso solo es encarcelamiento.

-Para tu información, yo no he golpeado a uno de ustedes.- Dijo Feather Cut de una forma desafiante.

-Sobre eso…- Dijo un dragón llamando la atención de todos. –…Mi hermanito te envía saludos.- Al terminar de hablar, esbozo una malévola sonrisa mirando al grifo que se encontraba acorralado.

-Aun así, los demás solo dejamos inconscientes a los suyos.- Dijo la cebra, notando que el kirin no protestaba sobre lo de atacar a los seguidores, dándole a entender que el también debió noquear al menos a uno como para que el también este entre ellos.

-Así es.- Le siguió Summer. –Eso no es pena de muerte.-

-Como dije, "en mi opinión".- Contesto el Unicornio que no dejaba de verlos con desprecio. –Pero también tienen una forma de evitar su muerte. Al menos hoy.-

-¿Y cuál es?- Contesto el grifo sin mucho interés.

-Únanse a nosotros.- Al decir esto empezó a sonreír de forma malvada. –Lo que ustedes hicieron fue impresionante. Muchos de ellos eran los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tenían un excelente manejo de armas. Y ustedes los vencieron con tanta facilidad. Y estoy seguro que si el grifo hubiera enfrentado a unos seguidores en lugar de unos simples niños también los habría derrotado. Después de todo…- Dio tres pasos al frente para quedar más cerca. –No es la primera vez que alguno de ustedes deja inconsciente a uno de los nuestros.- Los cuatro no se inmutaron ante la revelación. –Así que ustedes eligen, se unen o…-

-¡Elijo morir!-Los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo y sin dudarlo. Se miraron sorprendidos ya que cada uno no esperaba que respondieran lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

-No formare parte de una organización corrupta.- Dijo Hokage.

-Ustedes solo llevan sufrimiento a aquellos que no lo merecen.- Continúo Zercok.

-Jamás formare parte de algo tan podrido como ustedes.- Siguió Feather.

-Prefiero morir antes que unirme a ustedes.- Termino Summer.

-Bien. Es su decisión.- Dijo el unicornio dando unos pasos hacia atrás. –Preparen sus armas para disparar. Usen grueso calibre con el kirin; unicornios, quiero que los maten con su magia; dragones, Quémenlos hasta que queden cenizas

A lo lejos se veían acercarse aquellos seguidores que habían quedado noqueados en sus respectivas peleas. Todos tenían algo en común, todos estaban enojados por lo que les hicieron y querían venganza. Al ver la escena, no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron unirse a la fila para poder dispararles.

Mientras, los cuatro que se encontraba acorralados, trataban de no mostrar miedo ante la situación que tenían delante de ellos. Cada uno observo a aquellos que los habían acompañado hasta ese lugar. En el caso de Hokage, él pudo ver que la poni que ayudo hace poco lo había seguido y contemplaba la escena con tristeza en sus ojos. Las cuatro amigas veían a Zercok lo observaban con tristeza y decepción por no haber podido estar con él por más tiempo. La pequeña grifo veía con gran tristeza lo que ocurría, su mama quería llevársela para que no viera lo que iba a pasar pero la niña no quería irse, quería estar lo más cerca que podía de Summer.

En cuanto a Feather, el vio al pequeño kirin algo triste, pero el niño noto que el grifo lo observaba recordó lo que le había dicho y empezó a formar una pequeña sonrisa. El grifo entendió el mensaje, y viendo eso empezó a sonreír. Mirando a los que estaban a su lado, decidió saber algo.

-Siendo honesto. Antes de morir, me gustaría saber sus nombres.- Al terminar la frase volvió a sonreír haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran por eso. Y cada uno empezó a decir su nombre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me llamo Hokage.-

-Yo soy Zercok.-

-Mi nombre es Summer Season.-

-Yo me llamo Feather Cut. Mucho gusto.-

Todos mantuvieron su sonrisa a pesar de que los soldados habían terminado de preparar sus armas.

-Muy bien. ¡Preparen!- Dijo el unicornio haciendo que todos tomaran sus armas, en el caso de los unicornios, alicornios, dragones y kirines preparar sus hechizos y fuegos. -¡Apunten!- Al decir eso, todos empezaron a apuntar sus armas, cuernos y bocas hacia donde estaban los condenados. Manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. -¡Fueee…!-

¡Slash!

Se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo y atravesando algo. Cuando todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el unicornio, este se encontraba tendido en el suelo con una espada atravesando su cráneo. Sobre el cuerpo se encontraba una figura encapuchada y encorvada, indicando que había saltado desde muy alto y caído sobre el unicornio matándolo con la espada. Al levantarse se pudo ver que era un dragón. Un dragón con escamas purpuras; el estómago, pecho, garganta y parte inferior de la mandíbula de color verde claro; Con picos y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Sus garras y colmillos eran muy afilados, pero sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento que era característico de él y lo demostró con un potente rugido.

Ira.

* * *

><p><strong>Adivinen quien esta de regreso. <strong>

**No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de esta historia. He estado algo ocupado y no estoy seguro de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. **

**Pero no se preocupen, después de leer los comentarios me anime mas a seguir este fic. Esperen muchas mas sorpresas y nueva mente me disculpo por la tardanza, espero y les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar sus criticas u opiniones sobre el fic. **


	4. Capitulo 4: La magia de la amistad ¿Olv

**Capítulo 4. La magia de la amistad ¿Olvidada?**

En una plaza al sur de Longon, un gran grupo de criaturas habían quedado impactadas por lo que acababan de ver hace un momento. El asombro fue tan grande que hubo un silencio que había durado mucho, silencio que fue roto por un poderoso rugido.

Nadie supo cómo paso. El dragón había aparecido de la nada matando al capitán de los Seguidores. Se suponía que tenían apoyo aéreo para evitar una sorpresa como esa. Uno de los grifos volteo a ver los techos de los edificios cercanos a la plaza para ver cómo fue posible que un enorme dragón pudo pasar desapercibido. Su pregunta fue resuelta a ver que en uno de los techos se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, mostrando señas de haber sido atravesados por algo o cortados. También alcanzo a ver que algunos no presentaban ningún corte ni lesión que haya causado su muerte, haciendo que se pregunte que pudo matarlos sin que les causara ningún tipo de lesión.

De pronto sintió que algo le cayó encima quedando cara a cara con su atacante, y al verlo quedo totalmente aterrado ya que quien lo ataco era algo que jamás había visto en su vida. Parecía un poni, pero también tenía el aspecto de un insecto, sus ojos eran azules y tenía alas como las de un insecto. Tenía agujeros en sus cascos. Trato de obsérvalo mejor, pero cuando la criatura abrió la boca, pareciendo que iba a morderlo, sintió como la energía de energía de su cuerpo se reducía poco a poco hasta no sentir nada.

Los otros soldados habían quedado impactados ante lo que vieron y sin pensarlo más se lanzaron al ataque del dragón y del pony/insecto.

Después de retirar su espada de la cabeza del unicornio al que había matado, el dragón corrió hacia ellos desenvainando la otra espada que yacía en su espalda y empezó a cortar a los soldados. La sangre salía volando a todos lados, y los seguidores disparaban sin poder hacer algún daño ya que el dragón poseía una gran agilidad y esquivaba las balas hasta quedar enfrente de su víctima atravesando una de sus espadas en su pecho.

El simulador también estaba rodeado por al menos una docena de Seguidores, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al ataque haciendo aparecer en el aire una lanza muy delgada pero con una punta muy filosa. Esquivando los disparos, hechizos y torrentes de fuego de sus enemigos, se dirigió hacia ellos clavando su lanza en aquel que estuviera frente a él y a la vez usando el otro extremo para golpear y desarmar a los que decidieron usar combate cercano. Pero todos tuvieron el mismo destino.

Mientras tanto, los civiles que se habían reunido para ver la muerte de aquellos que estaban condenados a muerte, salieron corriendo del lugar en cuanto se dio el primer disparo ya que sabían que si se quedaban podían morir. Pero solo habían quedado cuatro en ese lugar a parte de los seguidores que estaban peleando con el dragón y el insecto/pony. Zercok, Hokage, Feather Cut y Summer Season, quedaron asombrados ante lo que estaban observando. Dos misteriosos seres aparecieron de la nada y estaban matando a esos mercenarios. Solo eran dos, y tenían todo controlado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Hokage.

-No tengo la menor idea.- Respondió Feather. –Pero, quienes sean, nos han salvado la vida y la de aquellos que se habían acercado a este lugar.- Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos observando la masacre, sin dejar de ver a sus salvadores sobretodo Summer quien quedo asombrada por la aparición de la criatura negra.

De vuelta a la batalla, las balas terminaban en todos los muro de los edificios. Ninguna pudo acertar en sus blancos ya que estos se movían demasiado rápido que, o evitaban las balas o desviaban los rifles, metralletas y pistolas haciendo que terminaran disparando en otras direcciones. Los Seguidores no podían darles pelea a los dos seres y terminaban muertos hasta que solo quedaron tres, pero no duro mucho ya que el dragón blandió una de sus espadas cortando la cabeza de un pegaso, mientras que el insecto/pony enterraba la punta de su lanza en el corazón de un kirin en su corazón. Al hacer eso, ocupo demasiada fuerza para dar ese golpe que bajo la guardia provocando que el que quedaba le diera un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se fuera rodando hacia donde se encontraba el dragón.

-Así que ustedes son el dragón y el bicho raro que han estado matando a los miembros de otras unidades por todo el continente Griopeo. Deben ser muy tontos como para pensar que pueden hacer todo eso sin recibir su merecido.- Quien menciono todo esto fue el dragón que se había dirigido a Feather Cut minutos atrás diciendo que era el hermano mayor del dragón que había molestado al pequeño kirin.

-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de hacer lo que te dé la gana? El que seas un dragón, no significa que puedes ir a molestar y burlarte de otros y mucho menos ser uno de los "Tontos de Grogar".- El insecto/pony dijo eso ultimo con mucho sarcasmo haciendo enojar al dragón. El giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el dragón purpura que aún mantenía un mirada llena de ira.

-Sabes, no sé porque estas junto a un fenómeno.- Dijo eso con mucho desprecio. –Tu eres un dragón muy fuerte, nos servirías mucho en nuestras tropas. No ganaras nada con pelear por estas basuras inservibles. Únetenos, serás de los mejores.- El dragón purpura empezó a cerrar más los ojos. –Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es…-

-No me interesa saber quién eres.- El dragón de ojos verdes dijo esto con mucho odio. –A mí no me interesa saber el nombre de los que mato. No pienso unirte a tu ejército de enfermos mentales. Pero tampoco pienses que saldrás vivo de aquí.-

Al escuchar eso, el dragón rojo suspiro para después mirar al dragón purpura con lastima. –Es una pena. Tu hubieras sido de los mejores.- Empezó a mover su garra hacia donde tenía su rifle. –Pero si es tu decisión…- Con gran velocidad tomo su arma apuntándola directo al corazón del otro dragón para después tirar del gatillo. -…Púdrete.-

La bala viajaba a gran velocidad que era imposible de ver incluso para los ojos más entrenados de un grifo o un dragón. Pero antes de que hiciera contacto con el pecho del dragón, fue bloqueada por la espada que portaba en su mano derecha. El dragón rojo quedo asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero solo duro unos segundos que empezó a disparar sin parar. Todas las balas eran bloqueadas por las espadas del dragón purpura. Ninguna daba en el blanco. De pronto, el dragón rojo se quedó sin balas y dirigió su garra derecha a la bolsa donde tenía sus cartuchos.

-No debes bajar la guardia y olvidarte de tus otros oponentes.- Dijo una voz atrás del dragón rojo haciendo que quedara sorprendido para después sentir que algo atravesaba su espalda hasta salir por su pecho. El insecto/pony estaba detrás de él y lo había atravesado con su lanza. No podía entender como se había colocado detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta. –Solo vine trotando hacia donde tú estabas, hasta un caracol me hubiera visto llegar. Estabas tan concentrado en matar a mi amigo que te olvidaste de mí. Y esto es por el golpe.- Dijo esto aplicando más presión en la lanza hasta que el dragón empezó a escupir sangre.

El dragón purpura empezó a caminar hacia conde estaba el otro dragón con su espada preparada. El veía como se acercaba lentamente hacia él y empezó a sentir un gran miedo. "_No puede ser._" Pensó. "_No me uní a este ejército para terminar así. Se supone que todos deberían estar temiéndome_" Por su mente pasaban muchas imágenes de el cuando era niño de cómo sus padres le enseñaron a siempre estar sobre los demás haciendo que empezara a asustar a otros niños mucho más débiles que él hasta el día en el que se unió a los Seguidores de Grogar, su familia estuvo orgullosa de lo que había logrado. Al terminar de ver sus recuerdos pudo alcanzar a ver a su pequeño hermano que estaba observando con terror todo eso.

-Fuiste un idiota.- Dijo el dragón purpura. –Creíste que todo esto que hacías estaba bien. Que era bueno hacer sufrir a los demás ya sea con burlas o armas.- Se detuvo enfrente de él mirándolo a los ojos. –Pensaste que tú podías hacer lo que quisieras y nunca pagar por ello. Pero hoy, pagaras por la sangre que derramaste.- Empezó a levantar su espada hacia atrás. -Sabrás lo que es estar al otro lado de la espada.- El dragón rojo empezó a temblar por el miedo. –Y tu muerte y la de tus compañeros serán el mensaje. Ustedes no son sus dueños. Ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Lucharemos por volverlos a ver sonreír y que la sangre que se derramo sobre estos suelos se seque y quede en el pasado. ¡Ellos están protegidos! ¡Ustedes Caerán!-

**SLASH.**

La cabeza del dragón rojo salió volando hasta que al fin cayó al suelo empezando a rodar para después detenerse. Dejando un gran silencio que fue seguido por el sonido del insecto/pony retirando su lanza del cuerpo sin vida del dragón rojo, dejándolo caer y haciendo que se tirara más sangre por todas partes. Acompañado por el sonido de ambos guardando sus armas en sus respectivas fundas.

Después de unos segundos, todos los que habían salido corriendo empezaron a volver para ver como termino todo y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a los 25 soldados muertos y a los dos desconocidos sin un solo rasguño. Inmediatamente empezaron a gritar de felicidad y a aplaudir a sus héroes, corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos para agradecerles.

-Estos eran los últimos que quedaban en esta ciudad.- Dijo el insecto/pony. -¡Longon es libre otra vez! ¡Ya no hay más seguidores aquí!- Ese grito se escuchó por todas partes, permitiendo a todos llenarse de felicidad.

-Esos idiotas mataron a mi hermano.- Dijo el pequeño dragón rojo a sus amigos. –Hay que ir con mis padres y decirles…-

-Ya no vamos a escucharte.- Dijo otro dragón pequeño. –Nosotros solo te seguíamos porque le temíamos a tu familia, y nadie podía hacerle nada a tus padres porque sabían que si intentaban pelear contra tus padres les podía ir mal.-

-La policía de Longon recuperara el poder de la ciudad ahora que los Seguidores de Grogar de aquí están muertos.- Dijo un grifo. –Lo que significa que tus padres pagaran por lo que han hecho.- y después de decir eso dejaron al dragón rojo solo con el dilema de que otros se vengaran de él y que su hermano murió enfrente de él.

Volviendo a la plaza, los cuatro tipos que pensaban que morirían seguían parados en el mismo lugar en el que habían quedado minutos atrás sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

-Ellos…-

-Son…-

-¡Asombrosos!-

Fue lo que dijeron el grifo, el kirin y la cebra. Habían visto todo y quedaron impresionados por todo lo que vieron y ellos tres, junto con Summer, tenían el mismo pensamiento "_Voy a unirme a ellos._"

-Realmente nos sentiríamos honrados de que se quedaran a la fiesta. Ustedes son nuestros héroes.- Decía un poni de tierra a los dos héroes que liberaron a la ciudad.

-Realmente nos gustaría quedarnos.- Dijo el insecto/poni. –Pero al igual que esta ciudad hay otras que siguen sufriendo por culpa de esos infelices. Y entre más rápido vayamos a ellas, será menos el sufrimiento que tendrán sus habitantes.- Al decir eso todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-¿Al menos podemos saber quiénes son?- Pregunto una unicornio que se encontraba al frente de la multitud.

-Por supuesto. Yo soy Razor Lighting el Simulador y mi amigo se llama Greenflames el dragón.- Dijo eso con mucha energía lo cual causo muchos murmullos y porras en lo que los dos empezaban a moverse.

Una vez que los dos salieron de la plaza empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Otra ciudad más, y con eso los seguidores empiezan a perder terreno. ¿Tú que dices Spi…, quiero decir, Greenflames?- El dragón no se inmuto. Desde que termino la pelea mantuvo una mirada muy seria. –No olvides que soy un simulador. Aunque no lo demuestres puedo sentir tu alegría por haber liberado otra ciudad, así como paso en Maredrid.- Greenflames sabía que no era necesario sonreír por tener a un gran amigo a su lado. Razor lo sentía. –No quiero ser el portador de malas noticias pero creo que tenemos compañía.-

Al decir eso ambos se dieron la vuelta, listos para pelear otra vez, y vieron a cuatro criaturas en frente de ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que hicieron fue asombroso.- Dijo Feather.

-Ellos eran más y ustedes los enfrentaron y los derrotaron como si no hubiera sido nada.- continuo la cebra.

-Ustedes son tan valientes.- Dijo el kirin. –Lo que hicieron fue tan noble y valeroso. No preguntábamos si podíamos acompañarlos en sus viajes.-

Esto sorprendió a ambos pero antes de que Razor pudiera decir algo, Greenflames lo detuvo.

-No. Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda, podemos luchar contra ellos nosotros solo.- Dijo el dragón purpura de forma cortante haciendo que los otros quedaran sorprendidos. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la poni empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Señor Greenflames, lo que hoy hizo es algo admirable. No cualquiera haría lo que ustedes dos hicieron. Yo quisiera poder luchar contra los seguidores tal como lo hicieron ustedes y salvar a todos los que estén sufriendo por culpa de ellos. Y veo que mis nuevos amigos tienen las mismas intenciones que yo. Por favor, permítanos acompañarlos.- dijo esto pestañeando al final.

El poni dijo eso esperando que el dragón se conmoviera y los dejara acompañarlos, pero no parecía tener efecto. En cambio, el simulador lo veía diferente. Alrededor de ella había estrellas que brillaban intensamente haciendo resaltar su belleza, causando que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya tome mi decisión y es no.- Dijo Greenflames mirando con enojo a la poni.

Al oír eso, el simulador salió de su trance y volteo a ver a su amigo. –Espera. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Al decir eso ambos empezaron a caminar para alejarse un poco de ellos y poder discutir eso. La poni miro esa escena con mucho interés y no podía dejar de ver al simulador lo que hizo que se fuera formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente el simulador empezó a hablarle a su amigo en voz baja.

-Oye, ellos solo quieren ayudarnos a salvar a todos los seres de este lado del mundo. Sus corazones son puros y quieren luchar contra los Seguidores de Grogar. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?-

-Yo no voy a arriesgar sus vidas. Además podemos arreglárnoslas nosotros solos.-

-Y lo del golpe que recibí hoy fue algo bueno junto con las cinco flechas que tenías en tu espalda la semana pasada.- Dijo esto con mucho sarcasmo- Amigo cada vez que liberamos una ciudad ellos se vuelven más fuertes, consiguen más armas, más tropas, aprenden nuevos hechizos (hechizos letales) y ahora nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo y dices no.- Hizo una pausa dejando salir un pequeños suspiro. –Mira, yo sé que esto de no dejarlos acompañarnos es más por lo de tu problema de hacer amigos, pero sabes bien que ellos pueden ser diferentes.-

El dragón empezó a bajar la cabeza recordando todo por lo que había pasado. –No estoy interesado en hacer amigos. Yo ya no estoy interesado en la amistad. La magia de la amistad no existe para mí, y no creas que no sé por qué haces esto. Te gusta la poni.- El decir eso causo que el simulador empezara a ponerse nervioso, si no fuera por el color de su piel se podría ver como su cara se volvía roja.

-Oye, no lo digas tan fuerte.- Volteo a ver a la poni para asegurarse de que no haya escuchado nada. –Está bien, si me gusta la poni pero no digo todo esto por ella. Amigo, estamos en una guerra en la cual nosotros dos no podemos solos. Por el momento hemos tenido suerte, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo va a durar esa suerte?-

Al decir eso, Greenflames empezó a recordar todos esos momentos que pasaron desde que eligieron pelear. Han estado en muchas situaciones de peligro desde ese momento en cada lugar al que van y siempre han podido cumplir con su objetivo, pero en varias ocasiones han salido heridos. En ese momento empezó a pensar que tal vez no sería tan mala idea tener compañeros que los ayuden a pelear, pero aun dudaba si sería capaz de dejar atrás el pasado y darle una segunda oportunidad a la amistad y al amor a su vida.

-Muy bien. Tus ganas, dejaremos que nos acompañen. Después de todo ellos también están dispuestos a dar sus vidas por traer justicia a los reinos, países y naciones de este lado del mundo.-

Al escuchar eso el simulador sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba sus cuatro nuevos compañeros de viajes.

-Muy bien, pueden acompañarnos en nuestro viaje. Abra que conseguirles armas para que puedan defenderse, conocemos un buen lugar pero esta algo lejos y hay que empezar a viajar ahora. Pero primero quisiéramos saber sus nombres.-

-Muchas gracias. Yo soy Summer Season.-

-Mi nombre es Hokage.-

-Soy Zercok-

-Y yo me llamo Feather Cut.-

-Antes de empezar a viajar puedo ir a despedirme de unas hermosas chicas que están esperándome por haya.- Menciono Zercok, obteniendo como respuesta un cabeceo de Razor. –Muy bien no tardare.- Al decir eso salió trotando hacia donde se encontraban las cuatro chicas platicando entre ellas.

-Sabes- Empezó a hablar la poni. –Cuando era una potra, siempre soñé con poder ayudar a los demás. Siempre se me rompe el corazón cuando veo a alguien sufrir por algún problema, algún error que cometió o, lo que es muy común, Los Seguidores. Solo quiero agradecerles por dejarnos acompañarlos y les prometemos ayudarlos a ustedes y aquellos que estén sufriendo en lo que sea.-

-No es nada- Contesto Razor. –Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que los seis podremos derrotar a esos bastardos sin problemas.- dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Puedo saber que es un simulado? Jamás había escuchado de ellos- Comento con gran curiosidad, causando que Razor se pusiera nervioso, cosa que ella noto. –No creo que sea algo malo.-

Él quería mentir, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos Razor no tuvo más opción que contestar la pregunta. –La verdad, los simuladores somos una raza de parásitos que nos alimentamos de las emociones de otros haciéndolos sufrir para poder sobrevivir. Somos como insectos siendo dirigidos por una reina, pero yo deserte y me hice amigo de Greenflames. El podrá ser un poco gruñón pero tiene un buen corazón, es solo que ha pasado por mucho, pero una vez que lo conoces se convierte en un gran amigo.- Cuando termino de hablar esperaba que empezara a brotar miedo de la poni pero en su lugar empezó a sentir otra emoción.

¿Asombro?

-¡Guau!, ¿Entonces ustedes dos son grandes amigos?- Esta pregunta dejo muy sorprendido a Razor.

-¿N-no tienes miedo?- Ella contesto esa pregunta contestando con la cabeza de forma negativa. –Somos parásitos que hacemos sufrir a otros para alimentarnos de sus emociones.-

-Escuche eso y también escuche que desertaste y que él es tu amigo lo cual significa que tú no eres como ellos, tu eres diferente y único.- Al escuchar eso Razor empezó a sonreír "_Diferente, único y alguien interesante_" Pensó la poni mientras trataba de esconder un ligero rubor.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos.- Dijo Greenflames dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba la cebra.

-¡Oye Zercok!- Grito Hokage. -¡Es hora de irnos!-

En ese momento la cebra termino de besar a la grifo y empezó a hablar. –Realmente lo siento chicas. Tal vez se pueda la próxima vez que este por aquí.-

La grifo quedo sorprendida y cuando la cebra empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su equipo la grifo grito. -¡Espera! No es justo mi beso fue muy corto.

-Él es un buen besador. Sabe usar su lengua muy bien- Menciono la poni con un tono seductivo.

-¿U-Usaste tu lengua?-

-Fue el quien metió su lengua en nuestras bocas.- contesto la kirin.

-Y déjame decirte que sabe usarla muy bien, mejor que un dragón.- dijo la dragona- Estoy segura que nos hubiéramos divertido mucho esta noche con el.- Menciono eso ultimo con un tono sensual haciendo que las cuatro lo observaran marcharse con una mirada seductiva y con gran decepción por no poder pasar la noche con él.

-Muy bien, estoy listo.- Menciono la cebra al llegar con ellos. –Y no se preocupen por conseguirme un arma, yo tengo mi bastón.- Dijo esto llevando uno de sus cascos hacia donde estaba su bastón.

-¿Y crees poder defenderte con eso?- Dijo Razor señalando el bastón de Zercok.

-Mi tía-abuela me enseñó a usarlo para poder usarlo como un arma. Ella es muy buena usando el suyo.-

-¿Tu tía-abuela?- Pregunto el simulador.

-Si. Ella jugaba con migo cuando yo era pequeño, tenía los ojos más hermosos de todo el mundo y era capaz de hablar usando rimas, ella me enseño pero no soy tan bueno como ella. Su nombre es Zecora.-

Al oír eso, Razor y Greenflames tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no verse sorprendidos por escuchar ese nombre. Ambos recordaron a la cebra que vive en el bosque Everfree y pensando en lo interesante que es el destino al poner al sobrino-nieto de Zecora en sus caminos. Esto llamo la atención de Greenflames haciendo que se pregunte que otras sorpresas le prepara el futuro.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos.- Dijo el dragón empezando a caminar, con la esperanza de seguir llevando libertad y justicia a todas las ciudades que la necesitan.

* * *

><p>En una base militar al norte de Moscow, se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre generales de los Seguidores de Grogar discutiendo un tema en común.<p>

-Y de esa manera, hemos perdido otro reino.- Dijo un general minotauro, causando que la sala se llene de murmullos.

-¿Cómo es posible que un dragón y un bicho hayan sido capaces de liberar ciudades y reinos de nuestro poder? Ellos son solamente dos y nosotros somos miles. ¡MILES!- Grito un alicornio.

-No es necesario que levante tanto la voz general Dark Shadow. Aun no se ha perdido la guerra. Cuando las cabras escucharon que su amo volverá en unos pocos años, se animaron a unirse a nuestro ejército y aumentar el número de nuestras tropas.- Dijo un Grifo con una actitud arrogante.

-No lo entiendes Grifix.- Dijo un minotauro. –Estamos a unos años de que nuestro amo regrese. De que su sello se rompa. Ya encontramos las ruinas de la olvidada ciudad de Tabelon. Hemos infundido el miedo durante siglos para que cuando ese día llegue, no haya nadie quien se oponga y nos detenga. Pero que crees. ¡Ya hay quienes!-

-Por ahora son solo dos.- Dijo un unicornio. –Los planes no han cambiado. Haremos lo posible por detenerlos hasta que llegue el día en el que podamos liberarlo. Mientras tanto quiero que aumenten la vigilancia en las ciudades y pueblos que están bajo nuestro poder.- Giro su cabeza hasta ver a un pegaso. –General Black Star, ¿Dónde está su hermano el genera Black Land?-

-Mi hermano gemelo y pensamos que sería mejor si uno de nosotros se quedaba para tratar de tomar más terreno en Xina. Y antes de que empezara la junta, recibí un mensaje de mi hermano diciéndome que ya conquistaron 5 pueblos más y se dirigen a la capital.-

-Al fin escucho buenas noticias.- Todos los generales en esa sala quedaron en silencio, esbozando una gran sonrisa ante esa noticia. – Bien, creo que fue suficiente por ahora. Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer; mantengan reinos conquistados, conquisten los que faltan y lo más importante.- Se puso de pie con una mirada llena de odio. –Maten al dragón y al bicho.- Después de decir eso hizo una pausa para gritar con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Larga vida a Grogar!-

-¡LARGA VIDA A GROGAR!- Todos gritaron en una sola voz mientras miraban una bandera con el símbolo de una cabeza de cabra totalmente oscura a excepción de un par de ojos rojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y al fin pude subir este capitulo, pensé que no lo subiría. Antes que nada daré unos avisos sobre la este fic.<strong>

**-El primero es que Spike no tiene pensado volver a Equestria, aun se siente traicionado por haber sido olvidado por sus amigas.**

**-El segundo es para decirles que en esta historia Spike y Razor tienen la misma edad, 42 años. Los dragones crecen algo lento por lo que cuando Applebloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Bell tenían la edad que tienen las Mane 6 en la serie Spike cuando mucho había crecido unas pulgadas pero seguía manteniendo la apariencia de un bebe dragón.**

**-El tercero es que pienso publicar un fic corto de como Spike y Razor se conocieron. Este se llamara "Mi mejor amigo" para que estén pendientes de el y espero publicar el primer capitulo antes o en navidad. como un regalo de mi parte.**

**Bueno es todo por el momento y me despido, no olviden dejar sus comentarios u opiniones sobre el cap., me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Batalla en Gryboa

**Capítulo 5. Batalla en Gryboa.**

En una torre de vigilancia de Gryboa en el reino de Gryfogal, dos ponis; un pegaso y un poni de tierra; vigilaban la ciudad desde una torre de vigilancia en medio de una noche oscura. Había nubes por todas partes por lo que era imposible que la luna iluminara las calles vacías de la ciudad. Los Seguidores se habían apoderado de la ciudad teniendo como prisioneros a la familia real y habían declarado toque de queda por lo que si veían a alguien por las calles después de la puesta del sol seria tomado prisionero y lo encarcelarían por varios días sin importar cuál sea el asunto.

-Las historias también dicen que en ese lugar los ponis controlan el clima haciendo que lloviera o que hiciera mucho sol a su antojo- Le dijo el pegaso al poni de tierra.

-No creo en esos cuentos de hadas sobre ese reino inventado, jaj… ponis que controlan el clima, si la semana pasada me dijiste que te contaron que su capital cuelga de una montaña sin ninguna dificultad. Esos cuentos de Equestria son solo eso. Cuentos.- Dijo el poni de tierra con gran fastidio.

-Eso es lo que me cuentan a mí y no te lo dijo por ser creyente, sino para pasar el tiempo aquí hablando de algo o si no me volveré loco. Que nos asignen cada noche aquí arriba hasta que salga el sol es muy molesto. Me gustaría tener algo de acción.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Sabes bien que este es un punto clave de acceso al palacio y todavía quedan rebeldes-

-Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con ellos.-

-Habíamos acabado con ellos.- Dijo el poni de tierra con una mirada seria. –Pero empezaron a escuchar unas historias que los motivaron.-

-También las he escuchado.- Contesto el pegaso viendo hacia abajo para asegurarse que los únicos que se movieran por las calles fueran los seguidores que hacían sus guardias. –Historias sobre un grupo de seis que han viajado por ciudades y pueblos liberándolos de nuestro control.-

-La verdad no creo que sea cierto. Es decir, dicen que un grupo de más de cincuenta enfrento a los seis y fueron derrotados y que solo dos de ellos terminaron con dos heridas nada serias. Son puros cuentos y no creo que puedan pasar por este punto sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta. ¿Tú qué opinas sobre eso?-

Al darse la vuelta, vio que su compañero no estaba por ninguna parte y luego dirigió su vista hacia la puerta para entrar a esa torre para ver si su compañero decidió bajar por algo de comer, pero vio que esta seguía asegurada para que nadie entrara. Tomando su espada, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba la campana para alertar a los demás y pedir ayuda, al estirar su casco para hacer sonar la campana se dio cuenta de que no estaba la cuerda para poder hacer que sonara. Después de eso empezó a caminar hacia el centro, alejándose de los bordes para poder ver mejor a su atacante cuando subiera por algún lado.

-No te conviene enfrentarnos. Si aprecias tu vida, sal ahora y tal vez te perdone la vida.- Los segundos pasaron después de decir eso y nada pasaba. Llego a pensar que su compañero, quizás, solo le esté jugando una pequeña broma. Muchos de ellos, los novatos, se jugaban bromas entre ellos cuando estaban en lugares embrujados y en noches en las que parecía que se podía dar un muy buen susto a aquellos que eran muy supersticiosos. Pero todas esas ideas desaparecieron cuando sintió algo muy pesado caerle encima y algo filoso atravesar su corazón.

Aun lado cayó otra criatura encapuchada que cargaba el cuerpo de un pegaso dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Fue bueno que no volteara hacia arriba, ¿No crees Greenflames?- Pregunto la cebra a su compañero que al descubrirse la cabeza tomo al poni de tierra para ponerlo a un lado de una columna haciendo parecer que seguía vivo y estaba vigilando.

-Sabes Green, deberíamos hacer más trabajos en equipo, ya sabes, para que tú y yo convivamos mas ya que si alguien te puede hacer confiar en los demás ese soy yo.- nuevamente no hubo respuesta del dragón solo se dedicó a hacer su trabajo. Una vez que terminaron, se quedaron observando el lugar en donde se supone que darían la señal para decirles que podían bajar.

-Los rebeldes deberían saber que estamos aquí ayudándolos. Es decir, ellos iban a intentar un último ataque en el cual atacarían con todo lo que tienen al palacio para derrocar a los seguidores. Con todo lo que estamos haciendo, les facilitamos el trabajo al punto de que no serán demasiadas bajas y que puedan llegar al palacio…-

-Y también necesitamos esos planos.- respondió finalmente el dragón. –Es por eso que estamos aquí esperando. Si hubiéramos hablado primero con ellos estaríamos dándoles esperanzas de más, haríamos que se confiaran y fallarían llevándonos a nosotros. Nosotros atacaremos el palacio, que ellos se encarguen de recuperar la ciudad.- Explico Greenflames el porqué de esa decisión.

-Yo también pase por algo que me hizo dudar de los demás.- Dijo la cebra ganándose una mirada de confusión del dragón. –No sé por qué hayas pasado tu que te hace desconfiar en los demás pero créeme, no importa cuánto nos rujas, nosotros somos tus amigos.- Esto hizo que Greenflames sintiera algo raro en su interior, algo que ya había olvidado que palabra se podía usar con esa sensación. –Es como mi tía abuela solía decir "_Nuestros corazones dañados pueden estar, pero solo nosotros decidimos si a otros podemos mostrar, y solo así podemos hacer que ellos puedan sanar._" Ella era muy sabia y me enseño muchas cosas que me han ayudado a sobrevivir en estos años.- Se quedó callado recordando todos esos momentos que paso con su tía abuela cada vez que ella volvía a la aldea para visitar a su familia. "Eres una vergüenza, vete y no vuelvas." Esas palabras, provenientes de una voz dura y fría, hizo que empezara a entristecer un poco haciendo que su mirada se empezara a perder en el horizonte.

-Gracias.-

Al escuchar eso, las orejas de la cebra se levantaron de golpe y giro su cabeza para poder ver al dragón. -¿Qué?-

-Yo no dije nada.- Dijo de forma cortante. Zercok empezó a sonreír ya que sabía que Greenflames si había dicho gracias, haciendo que su espíritu se avivara de nuevo.

-Solo contéstame una pregunta. Tu dijiste que tú no estabas interesado en esas cosas sobre el amor y todo eso pero el otro día que estaba coqueteando con esas dos ponis, ¿Con cuál crees que…?

-La unicornio. Era linda y se tenía más interés en ti que la otra.- Contesto Greenflames interrumpiéndolo haciendo que Zercok sonriera un poco al saber que su amigo si apreciaba que estuvieran con él. –Concentrémonos en la misión.- Y así los dos empezaron a observar el lugar en donde se daría la señal para que pudieran bajar de la torre.

En un lugar apartado, un pelotón de Seguidores marchaba vigilando que no hubiera nadie fuera de sus casas durante el toque de queda. Hasta que unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos ellos.

* * *

><p>-¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!- Una poni de color azul luchaba por zafarse de las garras de un general grifo que pertenecía a dicho ejército. Pero él no la dejaba ir.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre general?- Pregunto un kirin que iba al frente del pelotón.

-No es nada serio.- Respondió el grifo. –Encontre a esta olvidada fuera de su casa.-

-¿Quiere que la arrestemos?-

-No.- Respondió el grifo con una sonrisa malvada. –Primero me divertiré un rato con ella en la oficina. Capitán, no quiero que nadie me moleste, aquel que me interrumpa será severamente castigado. ¿Entendió?-

-Si Señor.- Respondió el Capitán haciendo que todos reanudaran su marcha mientras el viejo grifo se llevaba con algo de dificultad a la poni y una vez que entraron a la oficina y aseguraron la puerta…

Empezaron a reírse.

-Los simuladores son muy asombrosos, enserio lograste que se lo creyeran todo.-

Dijo Summer hacia el Grifo.

-Lo se.- Después de decir eso unas flamas verdosas lo envolvieron hasta que tomo su apariencia normal. –Somos muy buenos metiéndonos en el personaje pero tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, realmente parecía que te iba a hacer daño. Es mejor que nos apuremos antes de que encuentren el cuerpo de su general.- Al decir eso ambos se pusieron a buscar en los archiveros que tenían en ese lugar. Solo habían pasado 10 minutos hasta que Summer fue trotando hacia donde estaba Razor.

-Los encontré.- Los dos fueron hacia la mesa más cercana. –Estos son los planos del palacio. Está bien vigilada, será muy difícil entrar a ese lugar y los cambios de guardia son muy rápidos, casi no tendremos tiempo para entrar.

-Bueno, ese es trabajo de Feather, después de todo él es un buen estratega. Ahora solo hay que salir de aquí he ir hacia el callejón donde daremos la señal.- En eso volteo a ver a Summer que estaba empezando a desarreglar su crin. -¿Pero qué haces?- Pregunto totalmente confundió.

-Si nos encontramos con esos guardias hay que hacerles pensar que ya terminaste de divertirte con migo y que tú me llevas prisionera y debo hacerlo parecer lo más creíble que pueda.-

-¿Pero para eso tuviste que desarreglar tu hermosa crin?-

-No te preocupes luego la… ¿Acaso dijiste hermosa?-

Esto causo que el simulador se sonrojara –Yo solo lo dije porque pienso que tu crin es hermosa. No muchas yeguas pueden mantenerla de una forma muy elegante como tú lo haces.- Dijo eso esperando poder arreglar un poco lo que dijo.

-O, está bien- Razor se sentía algo aliviado, mientras que Summer estaba algo ruborizada por que Razor la llamo hermosa. –Bien es hora de irnos.- Tomo una postura para que pareciera alguien que estaba devastada y derrotada mientras Razor se transformaba en ese Grifo. Su cabello cubría su rostro lo cual le permitía esconder perfectamente una sonrisa y un pequeño rubor.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos en otro sector de la ciudad, Hokage estaba poniendo los cuerpos de los seguidores muertos en un lugar donde no puedan ser encontrados.<p>

-Apresurate con eso. En cualquier momento pasara la ronda aérea y podrían descubrirnos.- Dijo el kirin a su amigo.

-Oye, estas bombas a control remoto no son fáciles de programar como parecen. Si no las sintonizo bien cuando presione el botón no explotaran, y es el único control que tengo.-

-¿Por qué no solo compras diferentes controles?-

-Ya se los dije. Este control se conecta a mi computadora la cual me permite conectarme inalámbricamente a las otras bombas que hemos puesto y detonarlas todas de una sola vez o el orden en que yo las programe.-

-¿No podrías hacerlo a la antigua?-

-Apenas y tendríamos tiempo de alejarnos. Además es más fácil conseguir los materiales para armar una pequeña bomba que conseguir un control que las haga detonar.- Dijo eso mostrando el control. –Si lo intento desde mi computadora, tendría que quedarme quieto para poder hacerla explotar desde mi computadora y con un control puedo hacerlas explotar mientras corro o vuelo.-

-Las cosas tecnológicas no se me dan mucho. Eres muy bueno en esto, pero en verdad tenemos que irnos. Escucho los aleteos de la patrulla aérea.-

-Muy bien vámonos al punto de reunión. Tenemos avisarles que ya pueden bajar.- Al decir eso, los dos empezaron a volar manteniéndose lo mas cerca de las partes oscuras de los edificios para que no los vieran.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Feather y Hokage dieron la señal, Greenflames y Zercok bajaron de la torre de vigilancia para ir al lugar en donde se reunirían con Summer y Razor. Esta no era la primera misión que hacían de esta forma, ya habían liberado otros pueblos que se encontraban bajo el poder de los Seguidores de Grogar. En ocasiones se dividían en equipos de dos y en otras en equipos de tres, también tenían planes en el que dos de ellos se adelantaban y los demás esperaban su señal para poder avanzar.<p>

Siempre se rotaban para poder crear un buen equipo dependiendo de la situación y para poder cumplir con su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Pero había situaciones en la que los seis tenían que pelear juntos para poder salvar a aquellos que sufrían las injusticias de los Seguidores.

-Estos son los planos del palacio. Los revisamos una y otra vez mientras veníamos hacia acá y no encontramos forma de entrar sin ser descubiertos. Ni si quiera las explosiones podrían darnos una pequeña oportunidad para poder entrar.-

Greenflames miro pensativo el mapa del palacio. -¿Tu que dices Feather?-

-Bueno podríamos hacer explotar una de las bombas en el oeste para llamar la atención de los guardias y poder meternos, pero tendríamos que hacerlo rápido antes de que nos vean.- Contesto el grifo con algo de duda sobre su idea.

-No tenemos opción.- Respondió Zercok. –Si Hokage me hace aparecer entre los guardias que se encuentran en ese lugar creo poder ser lo bastante rápido para noquearlos sin recibir tantas heridas.-

-Y si después de que Zercok haga eso, Hokage detona una de las bombas del este. Eso hará que los que se acercan hacia nosotros se detengan y vuelvan para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió.- Continuo la poni.

-Y eso nos dará algo de tiempo para que los demás entremos sin ningún problema.- Termino Razor.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos un plan es hora de movernos.- Dijo el dragón.

-Bien- Contestaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el lugar indicado para infiltrarse en el palacio, todos estaban revisando tener lo necesario.<p>

-Muy bien Green, los comunicadores trabajan perfectamente y tengo todo lo necesario para ejecutar planes alternos en caso de que el principal falle. Cuando tu digas.- El Grifo estaba muy nervioso, el lugar estaba muy fortificado. Era una fortaleza impenetrable y tenían que entrar antes de que los rebeldes decidieran lanzarse al ataque.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.- Contesto Greenflames haciendo una larga pausa, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para poder calmarse un poco y poder empezar la misión. –Ahora.-

**BOOM.**

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el lado oeste de la ciudad causando que los seguidores empezaran a moverse a ese lugar.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Hokage uso su magia para teletransportar a Zercok y hacerlo aparecer en una de las murallas donde los seguidores se distrajeron por la explosión. Los cinco seguidores apenas y pudieron hacer algo contra él. El Kirin lo hizo aparecer entre dos de ellos, lo cual le permitió noquearlos sin que supieran que los golpeo. Un tercero fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el para golpearlo, pero la cebra fue más rápida y de un movimiento tomo el cuchillo de uno de los guardias caídos para arrojarlo hacia el que se acercaba a él y hacer que muriera. Los otros dos apenas pudieron desenfundar sus pistolas antes de que uno de ellos recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de Zercok y matándolo al instante. Tan solo faltando uno, un haz de luz roja apareció detrás del dragón seguidor y su cuello fue desgarrado por una guadaña perteneciente al kirin.

-Antes de que digas algo…- Hizo una pausa levantando una garra con el control remoto en ella y oprimiendo un botón.

**BOOM.**

Hubo otra explosión, pero esta vez del lado este de la ciudad.

-Las cosas se complicaron. Unos guardias llegaron antes de lo planeado. Ya saben que estamos aquí y Greenflames me mando para ayudarte a despejar el camino rápido, tu y yo iremos al frente. Andando.- Zercok no lo dudó ni un segundo y empezó a correr a un lado de Hokage mientras que Feather subía a Greenflames a la muralla y Razor llevaba a Summer.

-Esa explosión solo nos dara algo de tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar al general y acabar con el antes de que los refuerzos lleguen al palacio.- Dijo Razor empezando a correr a un lado de Summer.

Y así fue, los seis corriendo por los pasillos de un gran palacio. Si alguien se cruzaba en su camino para evitar que pasen acababan con el sin dudarlo. Trataban de evitar que los detuvieran por mucho tiempo, cada segundo que duraban peleando contra alguno de los seguidores era otro segundo en el que los Seguidores se empezaban a acercar al palacio, algunos ya habían entrado al palacio para empezar a buscarlos y matarlos.

-Si no mal recuerdo, la sala del trono esta doblando la esquina detrás de la gran puerta. El general debe estar ahí adentro.- Comento Feather a sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, ya casi llegamos. Solo tenemos que evitar…- Contesto Razor, pero al doblar la esquina se encontraron con varios seguidores preparados para disparar. –¡Eso!- Continuo con mucho enojo.

-¡Razor, barrera! ¡Hokage al frente!- Ordeno Greenflames haciendo que Razor pusiera una barrera mágica enfrente de los demás para protegerlos mientras que el dragón y el mitad dragón se colocaron al frente recibiendo varios impactos de balas que los empezaban a lastimar ya que algunas eran de un grueso calibre y haciendo que sangraran. Pero ellos no se detuvieron y juntos soltaron un poderoso torrente de llamas rojas y verdes que quemaron a los seguidores a la vez causando que las municiones y granadas que portaban se sobrecalentaran y explotaran, derribando la puerta seguida de una gran nube de humo.

De esa gran nube de humo salieron los seis con sus armas listas para enfrentar a su enemigo que se trataba de un kirin con una apariencia aterradora. Sus escamas y crin eran de colores grises y su mirada era fría.

-Wow. Si que es feo.- Dijo Zercok. –¿No se suponía que los kirines representaban amor?-

-No. Los kirines solo nacemos como producto del amor verdadero entre el poni y el dragón sin importar quién sea el macho o la hembra. Pero hay algunos que en algún punto de su vida se corrompen y se vuelven malvados como él.-Contesto Hokage.

-Podemos hablar de eso después, primero hay que vencerlo.- Interrumpió Summer haciendo que los dos se concentraran en su enemigo.

-Así que ustedes son los que han estado acabando con muchos de nuestros ejércitos. Bien, yo soy el General Taifukage, y este será su final.-

-No lo creo.- Apenas Greenflames dijo eso todos fueron corriendo hacia el general siendo resividos por una llamarada que hizo que se dispersaran, pero Greenflames fue sorprendido por un destello gris aun lado de él y apenas giro su cabeza recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo volar.

Razor voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba el general para embestirlo pero el general solo se teletransporto justo arriba del simulador para lanzarle un poderoso rayo dejándolo herido. Los demás empezaron a moverse con agilidad y con cuidado para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Zercok se lanzó al ataque pero después de que el kirin hizo un brillar su cuerno sintió como si flotara sin poder controlar hacia donde iba, sobrevolando al kirin y chocando con una armadura.

Hokage se lanzó con sus guadañas preparadas. –Un hechizo de gravedad, muy astuto.- El kirin gris esquivo cada uno de los ataques del kirin rojo hasta que vio una apertura, haciendo que se pusiera en dos patas dando un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y dándole un golpe ascendente haciendo que saliera volando.

-Summer, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Este tipo no es como los demás, es más fuerte.- Le dijo Feather a su amiga.

-Lo veo por mí misma.- Al decir eso ella se lanzó al ataque dispuesta a darle con todo. Pero apenas dio el primer golpe, el general se lo devolvió con más fuerza pero sostuvo de su casco para que no cayera hacia atrás solo para mandarla a volar hacia enfrente.

-¿Pueden darme una buena razón de por qué no debería matarlos ahora?-

Feather se movió con gran velocidad que el kirin apenas pudo esquivar su primer ataque el cual causo un severo corte en su brazo a causa de los sables del grifo. Esto hizo que Feather sonriera pero al momento de dar el segundo ataque el kirin se teletransporto junto con uno de los sables del grifo colocándose detrás de el para atravesarlo con el sable. Estuvo a punto de morir de no ser que la garra del kirin fue detenida por el latido de Summer quien tiro con gran fuerza haciendo que girara para que perdiera el equilibrio.

En ese instante, Zercok se movió a gran velocidad colocándose enfrente del general apozándose sobre sus brazos y dando un poderosa coz que lo mando a volar. Estando en pleno vuelo, empezó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que logro quedar flotando en el aire.

-Muy bien, son más fuertes de lo que pensé. Tendré que pelear con todas mis fuerzas.- Esto causo un gran estremecimiento en los demás. Ellos estaban peleando con todo y apenas y pudieron darle unos golpes y el general no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No nos subestimes!- Greenflames rugió con todas sus fuerzas. El general voló a toda velocidad para insertar sus afiladas garras en las escamas del dragón, pero al estar a solo unos centímetros de él desapareció en un haz de luz verdoso haciendo que el general pasara volando por ese lugar confundido para que este reapareciera sobre su espalda.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- Pregunto el kirin muy confundido mientras Greenflames levantaba su puño y lo dirigía con gran velocidad y fuerza a la cabeza del general haciendo que quedara aturdido por el golpe y no pudiera controlar su vuelo.

Greenflames salto de él antes de que chocara con una columna del palacio. –¡Ahora!- Grito para que todos atacaran al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos tomaran sus armas y las en insertaran en el kirin, en el caso de Summer y Zercok usaron las puntas de su bastón y el mango del látigo encajándolos con fuerza.

Esto solo causo que el kirin se levantara con todas sus fuerzas, con las armas de ellos enterradas en su cuerpo, haciéndolos caer de espaldas.

-No voy a perder contra ustedes.- Estaba a punto de soltar un poderoso torrente de fuego pero Feather saco de una de sus bolsas una granada activándola y arrojándola a la boca del general, mientras que Summer, una vez que la granada callo adentro de las fauces del kirin, uso su látigo para cerrar su boca y evitar que estas se abrieran. Con el fuego del kirin detenido y una granada sobrecalentándose, fue una gran explosión.

**BOOM.**

Todos salieron volando hacia atrás, algunos cayendo muy fuerte en el suelo mientras que Razor choco con una de las columnas.

Después de la explosión, todos empezaron a levantarse con dificultad.

-¿Todos están bien?- Pregunto el kirin, obteniendo como respuesta varios quejidos, excepto por el dragón ya que siempre trataba de aparentar ser fuerte aunque se podía ver que, al igual que los demás, se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Una vez que Greenflames se puso de pie, dirigió su vista hacia lo que quedaba del general.

-Supongo que es todo.- Razor pudo sentir satisfacción brotar del dragón después de que dijera esas palabras, pero esta se vio remplazada por enojo haciendo que el simulador volteara a ver hacia donde estaba mirando el dragón solo para sentir la misma emoción.

-¡O por favor!- Grito el simulador al ver que en la puerta de la sala muchos seguidores les estaban apuntando con varios rifles, dispuestos a disparar a la primera señal de amenaza.

Los seis amigos empezaron a pensar que quizás no saldrían vivos de esta y vieron que estaban a punto de disparar pero una voz llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Los rebeldes ya vienen!- Llego gritando un burro al lugar. -¡Ya entraron al palacio y tomaron varias partes, estarán aquí en cualquier…!-

**BAM.**

El burro no pudo terminar ya que recibió un disparo en el pecho y los rebeldes llegaron rodeando a los Seguidores que se encontraban el en lugar. Ellos al verse superado, decidieron dejar sus armas y rendirse haciéndose a un lado para que uno de los rebeldes pudiera entrar, un grifo joven que quedó asombrado al ver el lugar. En un lado se encontraban los restos de aquel general que derroco a los reyes de ese reino y los tomo prisioneros, mientras que del otro lado se encontraban los seis héroes.

El grifo se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y preparándose para hablar.

-Ustedes deben ser los héroes de quienes tanto habla la gente de todos los reinos. Permítanme presentarme, yo soy el príncipe Royal Air, heredero al trono.-

* * *

><p>El sol estaba saliendo y en todas partes los ciudadanos de Gryboa estaban festejando ya que habían recuperado su ciudad y habían acabado con los Seguidores de Grogar que la tenían bajo su control, los que se sobrevivieron fueron capturados y encarcelados hasta que se decidiera que harían con ellos. Era un ambiente alegre, algo que se había dejado de ver hace algunos años. Ese había sido un reino que fue conquistado hace pocos años, otros tenían al menos dos siglos desde su conquista.<p>

En uno de los balcones del palacio se podía ver dos siluetas contemplando todo el alegre escenario que se podía contemplar desde ese lugar. Estaban tan alegres de estar libres y de ver a su pueblo libre. No había más dolor ni sufrimiento, solo felicidad y diversión. Ese momento se vio interrumpido cuando ambos reyes escucharon sonidos de pasos detrás de ellos y al voltearse, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al ver una vez más a su amado hijo.

-¡Royal!- Grito la madre y los dos fueron corriendo hacia el para abrasarlo y en el caso de la madre llenar su rostro de besos llenos de amor después de tanto tiempo de no verlo. Ya no era ese pequeño grifo que tuvieron que llevarse los soldados antes de que los Seguidores tomaran el palacio, era un grifo grande y fuerte que había pasado por mucho para volver a ver a sus padres y liberar a su pueblo. Pero en ese momento, aun después de todo el entrenamiento que paso controlando sus emociones, no pudo contener sus lágrimas de alegría. Eran sus padres, después de muchos años de no verlos seguían vivos y al fin los tenía entre sus brazos otra vez. Era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, pero Royal tuvo que romperlo para indicarles a sus padres que iba acompañado de aquellos seis héroes de los que todos habían hablado, y al verlos el rey se acercó a ellos.

-Así que ustedes son los héroes que liberaron mi reino del General Taifukage.-Hizo una pequeña pausa para hacer una reverencia y continuar. –Les estaré eternamente agradecido por liberar a mi pueblo y por permitirme estar con mi hijo otra vez.- Al decir eso, su esposa y su hijo se pusieron a su lado con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Royal volteo a verlos para hablarles.

-Lo mismo digo yo, les estaré eternamente agradecido.-

-No es nada su alteza.- Contesto Hokage haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante los reyes y el príncipe. –Los hicimos desinteresadamente.-

-Aun asi, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes solo díganlo.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Greenflames para hablar. –Podría unírsenos con su ejército en combatir a los Seguidores.- Dijo en un tono muy serio haciendo que los reyes se sorprendiera por lo que dijo.

-Eso es una locura.- Contesto el rey. –Ellos son más.-

-Vamos por partes.- Dijo el dragón. –En primer lugar, nosotros seis nos infiltramos en el palacio derrotando a cada seguidor que aparecía delante de nosotros hasta llegar donde se encontraba el general, alguien muy fuerte y aun asi lo derrotamos. En segundo lugar, no estoy diciendo que ahora, aun no es el momento para eso.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto la reina grifo.

-Hemos escuchado rumores de que los seguidores ya encontraron las ruinas de lo que una vez fue Tambelon, el lugar donde fue sellado.- Al decir eso, los reyes abrieron su ojos mientras el miedo se apodero de ellos. –Aun no estamos seguros de eso y aunque fuera verdad, aún falta tiempo para que él sea liberado y ese día la mayor parte de los seguidores ira a ese lugar a estar presentes para que el los guie a la conquista total de todos los reinos.-

Esas últimas palabras causo un mayor miedo en ellos, pero Greenflames continuo. –Y quiero evitarlo.- Eso hizo que los reyes centraran su atención en él. -cuando ese dia llegue nosotros solo seremos seis contra miles de ellos y por eso pido su ayuda y la de cualquiera que esté dispuesto a luchar contra ellos y evitar que traigan de vuelta a esa cabra y hacer que la paz regrese a todos los continentes.- La determinación del dragón hizo que los tres se sintieran seguro y fue entonces cuando el príncipe decidió avanzar hacia él.

-Contéstame una cosa.- El dragón lo miro atentamente. –Si te prestamos nuestras tropas, ¿Nos prometerás un triunfo y traerás paz para nuestro reino?-

-No puedo hacer esa promesa.- Los reyes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y estaban a punto de hablar pero Greenflames continuo. –No puedo hacer esa promesa porque es algo que voy a hacer.- Eso los alegro, que el dragón dijera eso con mucha seguridad hizo que se llenaran de confianza. –Entonces, ¿Nos ayudaran?-

-Sera complicado.- Contesto el rey. –Nuestro reino solo ha manejado espadas y arcos desde hace siglos.-

-Pero…- Continuo la cebra con una sonrisa confiada.

-Nuestras espadas son suyas.- Al decir eso los cinco amigos festejaron al saber que tenían más posibilidades de enfrentar a ese ejército y sobrevivir, todos menos Greenflames ya que el dejo de sonreír y festejar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sentía una gran satisfacción al saber que contaba con Gryfogal de su lado.

-Ya todo este tormento a terminado, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a celebrar que recuperamos nuestro reino?- Sugirió la reina viendo a los seis héroes.

-Agradecemos la oferta su majestad- Comento Razor con una reverencia. –Pero tenemos que irnos. Al igual que este reino hay otros mas sufriendo y algunos siguen luchando por no caer bajo el poder de esos infelices y entre mas rápido nos movamos, será mejor para todos ellos.-

-Lo entendemos muy bien- Comento el rey. –Les deseo un buen viaje y que tengan éxito en su misión.-

-Se lo agradecemos su alteza.- Dijo Feather haciendo una reverencia la cual fue seguida por los demás.

* * *

><p>El salir de la ciudad fue difícil ya que mientras conseguían provisiones para su viaje muchos se acercaban a ellos agradeciéndoles por haberlos salvado y liberado, haciendo que se movieran muy lento y aun más cuando tenían que regresar por Zercok que se había quedado hablando o besando a las hermosas hembras que se acercaban a el para agradecerle.<p>

Una vez fuera de la ciudad, los Seis se encontraban hablando.

-Sabes Hokage.- Dijo Summer. –El kirin que enfrentamos tenía las cuatro letras finales de su nombre idénticas a las tuyas. ¿Por qué?- Pregunto al kirin.

-Veras, hace algunos siglos, los kirines éramos considerados inferiores por los dragones por ser híbridos y no dragones en totalidad.- Eso hizo que los ojos de la poni se abrieran como platos por horror a esa discriminación. –Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya son muy pocos los dragones que hacen eso y si lo hacen es porque son idiotas con aires de grandeza. Pero se conservó la costumbre de que cuando un kirin nace, este debe llevar la palabra kage en su nombre, ya que esto significa sombra y en aquellos tiempos a los kirines se les consideraba la sombra de los dragones.- La poni miro con asombro lo que su amigo le decía para después continuar con una sonrisa. –Ahora, el nombre del Genera Taifukage puede ser traducido como "Sombra del Tifón".-

-Y dime, ¿Qué significa tu nombre?- Pregunto la poni esperando con emoción.

-A eso iba, mi nombre, Hokage, puede traducirse como "Sombra de Fuego.-

-Wow, eso es muy interesante.- Dijo la poni con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, esos nombres son originarios del país de donde vivía, pero esa regla ha llegado a todos los reino. Una vez conocí a una kirin llamada Blossomkage, era proveniente de Indraterra y su nombre se traducía como "Sombra Floreciente".-

En la parte de atrás del grupo, algo separados de los demás, iban Greenflames y Razor. El simulador sentía brotar duda y un sentimiento más del dragón, un sentimiento que ya tenía tiempo de nos sentir que brotara de él.

¿Preocupación?

-Green, ¿Qué ocurre?-

El dragón sabía que no podía engañar a su amigo por más que quisiera, así que resignado decidió decir que era lo que le preocupaba.

-Cuando Hokage y Feather nos dejaron a Zercok y a mí en el techo de esa atalaya, escuche a los ponis hablar de Equestria.- Eso no sorprendió al simulador porque hasta él sabía que en ese lado del mundo todos creían que Equestria era un mito, un cuento de hadas. Antes de que Razor pudiera decir algo, Greenflames continúo. –Sé que vas a decir que aquí todos creen que Equestria es un mito que no debería preocuparme. Pero esta es la quinta vez en este mes que escucho a algún Seguidor hablando de Equestria y lo que me preocupa es que decidan ver si es una realidad.-

Hizo una breve pausa para ver a sus amigos y después continuar. –Cuando llegue a estos reinos me di cuenta de algo. Equestria vive dentro de una burbuja color rosa donde hay corazones adornando cada rincón de alguna ciudad o pueblo como Ponyville y casi no se usa la palabra muerte, mientras que aquí los campos están manchados de sangre y la palabra muerte es muy común y escuchada en todos lados y las armas han evolucionado para ser más letales y efectivas. Me preocupo por que pueda llegar el día en el que ellos pongan algún casco o garra en ese lugar y hagan reventar esa burbuja.- Al decir eso empezó a mirar con determinación hacia el horizonte. –Y no voy a permitir eso.-

-Ni yo amigo.- Le siguió Razor decidido a que eso no pasara ya que también tenía miedo de que la inocencia de Equestria se perdiera por culpa de esos bastardos. Pero lo que más le agregaba, era saber que su amigo aun tenia corazón, uno muy noble y gentil. Spike seguía ahí.

-Muy bien equipo, hay que acelerar el paso, tenemos que llegar a los reinos de Zefrica lo más rápido posible.-

-¡Bien!- Dijeron todos al unísono. Tal vez él dijo "equipo" pero ellos sabían muy bien que él quería decir amigos. Era así como el los consideraba por más que intentara ocultarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero lo primero.<strong>**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.**

**Ahora, perdonen el retraso, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y con todo eso escribir este capitulo fue todo un reto, pero no lo tengo olvidado. Y mucho menos "Mi mejor amigo".****Muchos siguen preguntando si voy a incluir a las Mane6 en esta historia, no lo voy a hacer solo voy a hacer menciones de ellas, el incluirlas será en un futuro en esta historia o en una continuación, dependiendo de que tan bien vaya esta.**

**También agradezco a aquellos que han dicho que mi historia es buena, esta enserio es la primera historia que escribo y que digan que es buena realmente me anima a continuarla.**

**El siguiente capitulo puede tardar un poco pero les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena.**

**No olviden dejar sus criticas y comentarios sobre el capitulo o el fic.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
